The Roots of a Youko's Rose by me, Kita!
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED A yon'na (female youko) from Kura's past comes back to haunt him with memories . . . go ahead and read this if you're bored . . . it was my first fic, anyway . . . ::shrugs:: . . . pairings; OC x Kurama x Hiei.
1. Part 1: Saseka Kashi

Hey peoples! *smiles broadly* My first fic *ever* . . . yay! Ok, little things about this; Warning: Will be Kurama & Hiei shonen ai/yaoi, some language (though I've bleeped out the four-letter words), thoughts are in / hey lookie a thought / and italisized/bold are in *lookie bold/italic font*; umm, there are a few Japanese words here and there . . .  
  
IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THE DEFINITIONS AND GO DOWN TO THE OTHER BOLD PRINT YOU CAN—  
  
kitsune=fox, baka=fool/stupid, rei-spirit, reikai=spirit world, makai=demon world, ningen=human, ningenkai=human world, sumanai & gomen nasai=I'm sorry (they are two separate ways to say it), ai shitteru=I love you, ore mata=me(male) as well (me, too), ummmm . . . ohayo (gozaimasu)=good morning, konnichi wa=hello, arigato=thanks, domo arigato=thank you very much, a youko or a kitsune is what Kurama is, a youkai or a koorime is what Hiei is, a yon'na (my own personal word! ^-^) is what Kashi/Shika is/was, and Kashi, Shika, Rikou & Mauta (sniff sniff . . . poor guy) are all my own original characters. FYI, shonen ai=male love, a 'bishonen' is a handsome young man (like Kurama ^-^) and . . . Japanese people just add '–san' for respect (like Shiura-san) & when you use '-chan' it's a term of affection toward someone (like Minamino-chan which you'll see later ^-^)—  
  
IF YOU SKIPPED THE 'EDUCATIONAL' SECTION WE'RE BACK TO MY INANE BABBLE NOW  
  
Ok, I know you all want to read so I won't hold you up any longer. Reviews would be fun, but don't hate me for inventing Kashi/Shika, ok? Just another aspiring teen writer/anime fan out there . . . ok, ok I'll stop! *grins* enjoy the fic! ^-^ -Kita  
  
Disclaimer (don't ya just love 'em?): Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and all the other things/people related to Yu Yu Hakusho are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Weekly, Fuji TV and Studio Pierrot *sigh* (though I wouldn't mind owning Kurama or Hiei . . .). I have written this fic for entertainment purposes only and do not ever intend to make any money off it. . . . though getting my pen name out might be a good start . . . *evil smile* (Just kidding!!! Don't sue me, please!! *sweatdrop*)  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita — Part One: Saseka Kashi  
  
Shuichi-Kurama was gazing at the blackboard, though not really seeing it. The red-haired bishonen was thinking of a dream he had woken to this morning, and his clever mind was still trying to grasp the meaning of it. The mysterious figure he'd seen, a fox demon like himself— His emerald eyes refocused on the teacher as the first class of the morning showed signs of starting. When all were in their seats, Shiura-san stood.  
"Class—" His pupils' gazes turned to him expectantly. "We have a new student today." He beckoned to the door leading into the hall and a black- haired girl entered, looking slightly shy and self-conscious. Her eyes were a hazy blue that seemed to be nearly the color of silver. She was very pretty, and even the youko-turned-human couldn't help from gasping (along with the other boys). She blushed, and Shiura-san continued. "I would like you to all give a very warm welcome to Saseka Kashi. She will be studying with us for the rest of the year."  
"K-Konnichi wa." She said meekly, bowing slightly to the class. Her eyes met Kurama's for a moment, and he thought he saw something flicker in her gaze . . .  
"Saseka-san, please take the seat behind Minamino-san." She inclined her head and glanced to where the teacher was pointing. Kurama could feel her eyes linger for a moment on his red hair.  
"Arigato, Shiura-san. I will." Clutching her books tentatively to her chest, she walked up the row to where Kurama sat. Their eyes met again, and for the second time Kurama felt as though there was some deep connection between them . . . she gave him a cryptic smile before passing his chair to sit somewhere behind him.  
  
At lunch, he was sitting alone under a tree. Kurama was absently chewing on something he did not care to identify . . . it tasted spicy and slightly different than his usual meal. He sighed, thinking of how he wished Shiori had been well enough to make it . . . he was aware of a few groups of chattering, giggling girls passing by, sneaking glances at him. He sighed again. The former fox bandit did not have many friends . . . there was Hiei, of course, but even he, the only person who had tracked him down from his past life, only dropped by to give him information concerning the King's Vault. There was the occasional sparring match, though—when Kurama would go off to train and the fire demon would somehow find him in the forests of Makai—  
"Sumimasen . . . Minamino-san?" A soft voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to see those strangely almost-silver eyes of the new girl. Her raven hair was short and wispy— he struggled to think of her name . . . surprisingly, it came to him rather quickly.  
"Saseka-san?" She smiled.  
"Hai . . . do you mind?" It was then he noticed the box lunch she held.  
"Nai . . . please . . . sit." He moved over so she could lean against the trunk as well.  
"Arigato." Now he noticed the looks he was getting from the guys and allowed himself an inward smile of amusement. They already resented him enough for the amount of attention he received from the other girls at school . . .  
"Sumimasen—" she said again, and he looked at her.  
"Hai?"  
"What's your name?" he took her in for a long moment before answering.  
" . . . Shuichi—Minamino Shuichi." "Shuichi." She sighed, looking up into the leaves of the tree. The sunlight sparkled between them to fall upon her face. She closed her eyes in the changing light. "Shuichi—"  
"Nani?" He asked. Now she lowered her chin and opened her eyes to look at him.  
"It's just . . . that name . . . it doesn't suit you." Her eyes penetrated deeply into his; sharp silver on gentle green. Kurama managed to pull a slightly confused face.  
"Nani?" She kept his eyes for a moment, then shrugged . . . opening her lunch.  
"Sumanai—it was just a passing thought. No offense was meant." Thinking she was a bit peeved at him, and not wanting to have gotten on the girl's wrong side on the day he met her—  
"Nai . . . sumanai. No offense was taken." Kurama chanced a quick look at her. To his surprise she was smiling and holding a rice ball out to him.  
"Don't worry about it. Would you like one?" He nodded, speechless, taking the offered treat with his most enchanting smile.  
"Hai . . . arigato." So they spent the rest of lunch without speaking, not a tense or awkward silence, but one where they were both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
The next day Kurama was approaching the school, when a girl by the gates spotted him.  
"Minamino-chan! Ohayo!" She ran over to him, followed by the usual mob of females. The kitsune smiled politely and managed to find his way into the school without offending anyone.  
"Sumimasen . . . I must get to class." It was like the parting of the Red Sea. He entered his first period room, the girls that shared the class with him trailing behind, ogling at the red-haired bishonen. He sat down, depositing his books on the desk, and they crowded around him with the usual barrage of compliments.  
"I like what you've done with your hair, Minamino-chan—"  
"Can you help me with this math at lunch, Minamino-chan? I know if *you* explain it—"  
"Ohayo, Minamino-chan! Is your mother feeling better?"  
"Minamino-chan, would you want to see a movie with me tonight—"  
"Minamino-chan—" He smiled warmly to each girl, answering her query with his trademark politeness.  
"Oi, Minamino-san! I think you missed one!" Kurama looked up at the guys sitting in the front of the room. They were pointing at something in the back of the room. The new girl . . . Kashi . . . was staring out the open window, her elbows resting on the sill. A breeze ruffled her short black hair . . . then Kurama noticed one of the girls around him waving a hand in front of his face. He blushed slightly. He hadn't realized he was staring.  
"Sumimasen, what did you say?" So the babble started all over again, but Kurama found his eyes straying back to the girl staring out the window. There was something about her . . .  
  
At lunch a bunch of girls came over to him, asking to sit with him. He nodded politely, and each of them settled themselves on the grass. Kurama barely had any lunch that day; he was too busy answering the chattering girls around him. The kitsune didn't understand how they were able to ask him so many questions and still manage to get down their lunch. During a rare lull when all the girls were munching away quietly, his eyes scanned the area for Kashi. She was sitting alone under another tree, eating quietly to herself. Detached grey-blue eyes were staring away into the sky . . . then Kurama thought he saw them flash silver.  
His fox nature was intrigued. She was a curious girl . . . * . . . Shuichi . . . it's just . . . that name . . . it doesn't suit you . . .* He knit his brows in puzzlement. What had she meant?  
"Minamino-chan? Is anything wrong?" He brought his gaze back to the group around him.  
"uh . . . Nai. Sumanai. What were you saying?"  
  
After school he found himself (by some miracle) walking alone to the hospital. He reached the place, then sensed a dark ki. He recognized it . . . and leaned against the wall of the building, waiting for the short fire demon to appear. In an instant the three-eyed Jaganashi was standing in front of him.  
"Kurama." He said in a very direct way. "We're doing it tonight." The red-haired bishonen glanced up at the building behind him and sighed, looking down.  
"Hai. I'll be there."  
"Hn." Then Hiei was gone, leaving Kurama to his melancholy thoughts. The Forlorn Hope . . . it was his only chance to save Shiori . . .  
He climbed the stairs, then walked into his kaasan's room. Kurama didn't notice as he left the door open. Shiori was sleeping peacefully, but he hated to see the lines of pain etched into her forty-year-old-face . . . he touched her cheek gently, careful not to wake her . . . and whispered softly to the ningen woman who had saved his life.  
"Mother . . . you'll be better soon . . . just keep fighting a little while longer . . ." A sound at the door startled him, and he turned around. Kashi. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers. He tried to put a smile on, but found he couldn't. They stood, staring at one another, until she spoke.  
"Sumimasen—" She said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Her soft tone broke the spell, and Kurama found himself able to speak again.  
"Nai . . ." He croaked out, hastily clearing his voice. "It's alright . . . how did you know?" Kashi took a step toward the hospital bed, the brightly colored blossoms quivering.  
"The girls at school told me . . . I'm very sorry, Minamino-san." The formality of her words cut at him like a knife . . . it didn't sound right for her to call him that . . .  
"Please . . . call me Shuichi." She cocked her head at him, puzzled, then her eyes smiled softly at him.  
"Hai . . . I'll do that." She said, placing the flowers in a vase by the window. "But—" She turned back to face him. "Only if you call me Kashi." Her eyes flashed silver when he assented. She spoke, while her gaze lingered on the resting form of Minamino Shiori.  
"I truly do hope that she recovers, Shuichi-san." Her gaze met with his for a moment, and then she bowed, heading for the door. After a moment's hesitation, he called after her.  
"um . . . Kashi-san?" She turned at the doorway, facing him.  
"Hai?"  
"Would you . . . like to have lunch together tomorrow?" She smiled, nodding.  
"Hai . . . I would." And then she walked out the door. Kurama stood, staring after her, until a frail voice filtered up from the bed.  
"Sh—Shuichi." His gaze snapped to the face of his ailing mother.  
"Kaasan! I thought you were asleep!" He exclaimed in surprise. She smiled weakly.  
"She's a nice girl . . . that Kashi-san . . . isn't she?" He nodded gently. Shiori closed her eyes. "Yes . . . *I* thought so." Then she looked at him again. "Don't be so aloof with her, Shuichi." The few wrinkles around her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Don't be afraid, musuko." Then she slowly drifted back to sleep. Kurama sat down and watched over her until it was time to leave. In the forest Hiei and Goki were waiting. The fire demon cracked a smirk as the depressed redhead entered the clearing.  
"Let's do this, fox."  
  
And the next day (after the Forlorn Hope, Orb of Baast and the Shadow Sword had been stolen from the King's Vault in Reikai) the two students ate lunch together. Of course Kurama survived the Forlorn Hope, Hiei was arrested and Goki was killed. Then Kurama went back to school. From that day onward, the two students talked, or sometimes just enjoyed each other's company during lunch. This state of affairs continued for a few weeks. Their time together each day allowed them to see that they had many things in common; a love of plants and flowers, a strong work ethic and equally mysterious demeanors. A few days had passed when Kashi confessed to her friend her utter hopelessness in algebra. They were walking out of the building together, as they always did after school (before they parted at the school gate to take their own paths home), when she voiced her issues with the world of numbers and variables.  
"I simply don't understand it, Shuichi." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her gaze at first toward the clouds and then coming down with a sigh; as though she were resigning herself to fate. Her black hair whirled softly around her in a gentle breeze. "I'll be sure to fail the test tomorrow." The kitsune-bishonen had to admit—he was getting rather fond of her.  
"Kashi—" She paused to look at him, her silver eyes guileless and innocent.  
"Hm? What is it, Shuichi?" He stopped a few paces in front of her, not turning. Kuso, but his face was getting hot! What was happening—he hadn't been this nervous with anyone . . . not since . . . *her* . . . and that had been in Makai . . .  
"Shuichi?" She repeated. He couldn't face her . . .  
"Well—" he began. "If you need help with your math, you're welcome to study at my house . . . I have a good grasp of the concept, at least . . . if you want to, that is—" He knew he was blushing furiously. Shimatta! Why was he feeling like this?! Of all the times to loose his composure . . . why now?! None of his opponents in battle had ever gotten him this flustered . . .  
  
Yusuke was walking down the street near some high school when he spotted a familiar redhead outside the gate. The spirit detective also noticed the girl behind Kurama. As he got closer he realized she had an uncanny aura about her—  
The former kitsune was blushing furiously, his back to the girl. Then Kurama spotted him and, though the spirit detective didn't think it possible, turned even redder. Yusuke put on an evil smile and walked right up to them, patting the fox roughly on his back.  
"Oi, Kurama! Who's your friend?" The girl walked out onto the sidewalk.  
"Kurama—?" She looked at the redhead, then brightened. "So *that* is your real name— Kurama!" The normally good-natured demon gave Yusuke a look so reminiscent of Hiei that he started to back up.  
"N-no." The spirit detective stuttered. "Sorry . . . mistook you for someone else, Shuichi." He bowed and turned, running in an instant. Whoever she was, she had to have *some* sort of hold over the usually calm and collected rei kitsune for him to act so awkward—and *scary*.  
  
Yusuke was in such a rush he didn't even sense the dark ki emanating from a tree he passed. Hiei watched him flee, muttering under his breath.  
"Baka." The fire demon turned his attention back to Kurama, nearly as disgusted with his partner as he was with Urameshi. The girl and the redhead were walking down the sidewalk, talking about something horrifically ningen, no doubt. Kurama seemed to be flustered . . . odd— "Hn." He grunted. / Do whatever you like, Kurama. / And in a blur of shadow he was gone.  
  
"So—you're saying you're name really *isn't* Kurama, then?" Kashi asked dubiously.  
"Nai." It hurt more to deceive *her*—somehow—than his mother . . . in fact, he had an urge to confess his whole past to her . . . his life as youko Kurama at least . . . but he couldn't . . . Kashi was ningen, and would likely be crushed to learn her greatest friend was nothing but a pretender . . . she sighed, bringing him back to the present.  
"Oh—" The girl paused. "Well—" She queried cheerfully. "Do you *mind* if I call you Kurama?" He looked down at her, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows in silent question. "Well—" She glanced at the sidewalk. "It's just that—" Now she met his calm, emerald gaze for a moment before returning her eyes to the ground, away from him.  
"Never mind—it's silly." Mildly, without thinking, he laid a hand on her arm.  
"Kashi—" She didn't respond, though he could acutely feel the warmth of her skin under his fingers.  
"Will you tell me?" He said gently, moving his hand up to brush silky strands of dark hair away from her cheek. The girl's gaze began to drift back to his face.  
"It just seems like—" Her hand reached up to grasp his as she met his emerald eyes with her silvery stare. "You're more of . . . a 'Kurama' . . . than a 'Shuichi'."  
/ Is that so . . . / he thought, and somehow couldn't keep the smug smile from appearing on his face. Of course she noticed it, but didn't seem to question as to what his thoughts were. She moved in toward him, her face lifting to his . . . and he bent slightly, dipping down to plant a soft but lingering kiss on her lips . . . when it was over they drew back slowly and she cozily leaned her head on his arm.  
"Kurama—" She whispered, and they walked down the road to the Minamino residence.  
  
Hope you liked it! ^-^ More to come soon! -Kita 


	2. Part 2: Yon'na Shika

Yay! Part two's up! Hope you guys like it enough to keep reading (it'll get better, I promise!) ^-^  
  
-Kita  
  
ps-all original diclaimers apply  
  
Kurama; Yes, so please don't sue her. Hiei; Hn; she's got no money anyway . . . Kita: Hey! *pauses, then sweatdrops* . . . its true. Hiei; Hn. Kita; Oh be quiet! You want my next one to star YOU, Mr. Jaganashi/Forbidden Child/Koorime/Youkai? Actually . . . *starts thinking* Kurama; Oh, no, Hiei . . . what have you done. Hiei; But-but I didn't— Kita: HaHA! Got it! My next one will be 'The Flare of a Koorime's Flame' How do you like THAT, Mr. Grumpy? Hiei; Hn. I have to go train. *starts to walk away* Kurama: Wait up! I can spar with you! Kita: *is left alone and shrugs* Oh, well. They can't escape me forever . . .  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita — Part Two: Yon'na Shika  
  
/ "Kurama—" The redhead tossed in his sleep, unaware that the voice calling him was only in his mind. "Kurama—kirei kitsune." His subconscious at last remembering her voice . . . "Shika . . . nazo kitsune?" [k] "Hai." "But—itooshi—you died . . . " [k] "Hai and nai . . . I was dead, but am now alive." "Where?" [k] Her laugh echoed through his mind, and he recalled her cunning nature; whose wits were perhaps the only ones to exceed his own—that's why he called her his nazo kitsune—his mysterious fox. "Look around you, baka kitsune!" She laughed, her voice like an aged silver bell that has lost none of its charm. "I am closer than you think!" / Kurama started awake, Shika's laughter still ringing in his ears. He tried to recall her face, but it was a blur. One hand rose to prop up his forehead. So long ago . . . he had experienced countless lovers in his long life as a youko in Makai, but the clever she-fox was the only one who had ever really meant anything to him. He had met her after his flying partner's death, and for a few decades they had been blissfully happy together. Then, she had caught some strange illness that sapped her strength and reduced her once fit and nimble body to a thin, wasted piece of flesh. Alone then, but for her, he had, in desperation, sought out a gem whose healing powers were well-known, but he had returned from the foolish quest too late. By the time he had come back to the lair, having not succeeded anyway, Shika had been long dead. He should have stayed with her until the end, but his brashness had stolen from him the last few moments of her life. So, in sadness and regret, he buried her body in the deepest niche of their den, covering it with thorns so thick they could cut steel and grown so close there was no way to find your way through, unless you could control plants as well as the rei kitsune could (and that was impossible). Then he had left the cave, never to return . . . and his bandit life had ended a few months later . . . resulting in the birth of the charming and soft-hearted Minamino Shuichi. Somehow the ningen girl . . . Kashi . . . had gotten beneath the kitsune's defenses; those of an aloof (though polite) and amiable fifteen-year-old . . . *and* a cunning centuries-old spirit fox. He thought of her face; the short, jet-black hair, the mysteriously silvery eyes . . . and a seemingly outrageous thought dawned on him. It couldn't be—but the more he pondered the possibility, the more it seemed to be the only explanation. He would have to observe her more closely if he really wanted to know the truth . . . if Kashi . . . could be . . .  
  
The next morning at school, Kashi was waiting for him by the gate. She brightened as recognition kicked in and smiled at him, but stayed where she was until he came up to her. "Ohayo, Kurama." She whispered playfully as they entered their first period class.  
  
Over the next six months Kurama and Kashi grew closer, but the kitsune couldn't make up his mind about the strange girl. At times he was almost positive it was Shika returned to him, but at others she seemed just as bubble-headed as ningen girls came. They were walking together in the park, one day after school, when Hiei appeared suddenly before them.  
  
The fire demon eyed the couple consisting of a slightly surprised Kurama and the ningen girl who, oddly enough, didn't seem frightened by his dark ki. He snorted, thinking of the greater possibility that she didn't even feel it. "Hn. I see *you've* been busy, Kurama." The kitsune smiled, turning to the girl at his side. "Kashi, this is Hiei." The emerald eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked back at the fiery demon while she acknowledged him. "He's an old . . . associate . . . of mine." She laughed. "You make it sound as though you two committed a crime!" "Hn." The demon eyed her for a moment, then turned back to the fox. "Kurama—those baka in charge of Spirit World need our help." Kurama glanced quickly at the ningen next to him. Kashi was right there, and there was no doubt in his mind that she had heard the term 'Spirit World.' He threw an angry look over at Hiei and, sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed a moment later. "Spirit World?" The girl inquired from Hiei, but receiving no clue from him (except a haughty "Hn."), turned to the red-haired bishonen that was very absorbed with the tree to their right. "Kurama—" she began in a slightly accusing tone. He met her eyes reluctantly, and thought he saw silver laughter ringing in their depths. Her face changed to an amused smile— / Inari! What was she having so much fun with?! / She whacked him on the head lightly. "Baka kitsune!" Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama gaped at the girl he thought he had known so well. She chuckled innocently to herself, apparently greatly pleased with their reactions. "W-w-what?! What did you just say?!" Kurama stammered, his eyes huge and his hand unconsciously loosening around her. Kashi now kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Just as it sounded—kirei kitsune." She eyed his shocked face amusedly for a moment. "It's good to know I haven't lost my ingenuity in Ningenkai, at least." She laughed at the still-gaping fox and motioned toward Hiei, who swiftly regained his antagonistic attitude. "You should go—they wouldn't be asking two *demons* for help unless it was something vital—" Kashi-Shika glanced sideways at the fire youkai. "—Hai, Hiei?" "Hn." The demon muttered. / Of all the foxes in Makai—Kurama had to pick one with looks, brains and a weird sense of humor . . . /  
  
Kashi sighed, looking out the window. Kurama had been absent for two days straight . . . she knew in her heart that the kitsune would be alive, but . . . it didn't stop her from worrying about him. She smiled to herself when she recalled the look on his face. He had been so shocked! It was rather amazing the she had blinded him to her true identity for so long. In the six months when they were 'dating' she had let the mask slip a few times, but quickly repaired it by acting like a normal schoolgirl . . . and miraculously it had worked. She had met Kurama's human mother, Shiori. She seemed rather decent, as ningens went, but the love she had bestowed on the fox bandit had softened both his heart *and* his mind. Kashi couldn't say whether or not she liked the new Kurama . . . as a demon he had shown the minimum of affection, always showing his appreciation for her at night in their den . . . in Makai . . . The final bell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. She walked out of the school alone, not noticing the three high school boys following her until after a few blocks. Kashi glanced behind her, and they grinned greedily back. She sighed, knowing what their pitiful ningen minds were thinking. There were no policemen in sight, and the street was nearly deserted. / Well, I shall just have to teach them a lesson, won't I? / She purposefully walked into an alley, where, after a few minutes, she ran into a brick wall. Kashi turned to face the trio, addressing them without fear. "Good afternoon. Can I help you with something?" The middle boy laughed, and his two companions fanned out, surrounding her. "As a matter of fact, you can." He stepped closer to her. "You see, we've noticed Minamino's been gone for a few days . . . and we'd like to take this chance to see what we've been missing." Kashi chuckled softly. "Is that so? *I'd* like to see you try." He came at her in an instant, but she was already far above him. While he was still reacting to her sudden disappearance, she released the wooden bead hanging from her right earring and focused her ki on it. In a moment it was a staff, which she wasted no time in bringing down upon the leader's back. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and she landed neatly on her own two feet. The boy behind her tried to grab her wrist, but she dodged him easily and sent him sprawling into a pile of crates. The third boy was shaking, stuttering as she turned to him. "W-what . . . *are* you??" He began to back away and twirled to run, but she was in front of him in an instant, a look of utter disgust on her face. "Coward!" She rendered him senseless and now spoke coldly to his motionless form. "Leaving your friends in the middle of a fight." She stood looking at the three before changing the staff back to its original form. She fastened the bead in its silver casing once again and picked up her schoolbag. / Baka ningen. / Kashi ran out into the now-crowded street, acting panicky. "Someone help! Three boys have just fainted! They're in the alley!" As passers-by went to investigate the scene, she slipped away unnoticed. There was no sense in hanging about to be questioned by the police. It was also pointless to leave the humans, stupid as they may be, to the ningen scum of the city. She skipped along, having no particular destination in mind. Soon she found herself at the park. She laid herself on the grass, her face turned up to the clouds. Kurama had agreed to come back here when the task was finished. Kashi closed her eyes. She would wait here for a while . . . then head back 'home.' Makai was the only place she had really belonged; the human house she shared with her 'father' was only temporary and her journey back to Makai would begin the day Saseka Kashi died. It couldn't happen any other way. She would have to explain her existence in Ningenkai to Kurama when he returned . . . she yawned—when he . . . returned . . .  
  
The kitsune-bishonen made his way to the breach in barrier wall (between the City of Ghosts and Apparitions and the human world), carrying the unconscious form of Kuwabara. At his side Hiei was toting Yusuke. The fox chuckled to himself, recalling how Hiei had just picked up the spirit detective, ignoring the 'carrot-topped baka' (as he had put it) sprawled on the floor. "What are you laughing at, fox." Kurama shook his head. "Nothing, Hiei. Nothing." The two demons easily dropped off the boys at their respective houses. Kurama smiled politely as he told Atsuko and Shizuru that there had been an unfair fight where both Yusuke and Kuwabara had been radically outnumbered. Hiei just stood at his side, silent as an assassin, glaring at whomever had opened the door. Hiei then seemingly disappeared, and Kurama headed for the park. After a while of walking he smiled softly to himself. Hiei's ki was easy enough to hide . . . but his scent was another matter. The kitsune could feel the warmth of his blood seeping into the pink uniform . . . curse Genbu . . . he had allowed himself to be caught off-guard by the stone beast. Carelessness on his part—that's what it was. The wound in his stomach suddenly produced a fresh wave of pain and Kurama fell to his knees, his hair hiding the discomfort and one of his hands coming up to cover the tear in his shirt. In a flash of black Hiei was at his side, supporting his friend. He looked up at the fire youkai. "Hiei—" "Hn." Helping him up, the short demon tried to walk with the weight of his tall wounded friend leaning on him. "Stupid fox." The fire youkai cursed under his breath. Kurama managed a soft chuckle and forced himself to walk on his own. Hiei pushed his hands into the invisible pockets of his jet- black cloak. "Well—we had better get going. Kashi will be waiting." "Hn." The two demons walked down the short street. Hiei was silent as he walked by his friend's side. Kurama knew that, despite the fire youkai's icy personality, his friend was too worried about his injury to let him walk around in Ningenkai alone. The sun was setting as they approached the park. "Kurama; why do you care about that girl so much?" The fox glanced at his friend, surprised at the sudden inquiry. "Nani?" "She could easily become a hostage; even if she *did* once live in Makai. Why cling to such weakness?" Kurama chuckled. "Kashi is not a weakness. She could never be used in such a way." "How can you be so sure?" "Shika . . . was not weak. As kitsune in Makai, our skills were nearly equal." "Hn." Hiei was silent again as they walked down a dirt path. Kurama started to search for her scent. He found it; Kashi was lying on the grass, her schoolbag beside her. At first he was troubled, but soon realized her breathing was deep and even . . . she was asleep. He looked at her for a long moment . . . she looked so calm and carefree— "Hn." Hiei whispered beside him, loosening his katana in its sheath. "Now you will see how vulnerable she is—" Kurama looked at him quickly. "Hiei—" He put a hand out to stop him, but the lightning-fast demon was already gone. The kitsune could see the flash of the blade as Hiei drew it in an instant. Kashi's breathing suddenly changed, and she tumbled out of the way, crouching a few feet from the sword just as it embedded itself in the soft earth where she had been a moment ago. The girl smiled, her head tilting upwards to the youkai as the fire demon met her amused silver stare. "Hiei, isn't it?" She stood gracefully. "So nice to see you again. Though you might want to be a bit quieter next time." Kashi put a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "I was having the most wonderful nap." Hiei was angry, his sword quivering in the earth. Kurama stepped between them before Hiei could slice her to pieces (or at least make the attempt).  
"Kashi—" He began gently, but fell to his knees as another dagger of pain stung at his abdomen. Then she was supporting him while at the same time scolding gently.  
"Baka kitsune—you've gotten yourself hurt." She led Kurama over to a bench and sat him down. "Hiei!" She called sharply, turning to him. He stayed where he was. A note of impatience rang in her voice as she continued. "Get some bandages, will you?" He gave Kashi an annoyed look but disappeared into the night anyway. She told Kurama to unbutton his uniform. He did so as she fiddled with something in her hair. Her left hand came free, some milky green substance clinging to it. Kneeling, Kashi applied the cold mixture from the wooden sphere to his wound. At first he flinched slightly at the new pressure on the afflicted area, but the cream helped to lessen the pain and he was soon able to bear it. When she was done applying the medicine the kistune-girl sat down on the bench.  
"Baka." She muttered. They sat quietly for a few minutes; the greenish mixture seeping into Kurama's wound, keeping the pain at bay while at the same time stemming the flow of blood.  
"Kashi?" he asked softly.  
"Hm?" He glanced at her sideways.  
"How did you get here?" She leaned back against the wooden bench, sighing.  
"It's a long story, Kurama." "Try me . . . how *did* you survive death?" She looked at her hands. "My spirit's strength." Now he was puzzled. "But you were sick . . . and when I returned you—" He looked away briefly. "Were gone." She shook her head slowly.  
"No. I couldn't tell you . . . that illness had rendered me silent. The only way to escape it was for me to die and be reborn."  
"Then . . . why did you linger for so long?" She looked at him briefly, her eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears, before returning her gaze to her lap.  
"I *wanted* to tell you. I hoped I would be able to gain the strength enough to inform you of how I would survive . . . but . . ."  
"You couldn't." Kashi shook her head.  
"No. When you left me that night, I had figured you had finally gone to find another companion . . . so I . . . gave up my life as a spirit fox. I severed the link I had managed to keep tied to my vixen form and made the long journey to Ningenkai. In my weakened state, it was a while before I could summon enough strength to cross the border."  
"Months?"  
  
"I suppose. Time flows differently when you have no body."  
"So you became the child of a ningen family, then?"  
"Yes . . . am I correct in assuming you did the same?"  
"Hai." She chuckled softly.  
"Great minds think alike, kirei kitsune." He smiled, taking her left hand with his right.  
"Perhaps they do, nazo kitsune." She leaned against him, careful not to disturb his wound, and he breathed in her familiar scent. So many memories . . . she cuddled closer to him and he leaned his head upon hers . . . they stayed like that for a while, until—  
"Hn." The two kitsune looked up to see Hiei standing before them, a roll of bandages in one hand. Kashi stood abruptly.  
"Oh—good. Arigato, Hiei."  
"Hn." He tossed her the white roll and disappeared once again into the twilight. Kashi wrapped Kurama's wound in the soft cloth and he cautiously got to his feet.  
"Can you walk?" He nodded. She helped him button up his uniform, then kissed him on the cheek.  
"Be careful, now. Rest over the weekend. I'll see you on Monday." Then, with a parting wave, she ran off into the darkness. He shook his head, a slow smile lightening his face. Now the fox began the long walk home, wondering what he would say to his kaasan when he walked in the door . . .  
  
Hang on! Gotta find time to write! *sweatdrop* I've got school, too, ya know! ^-^ -Kita 


	3. Part 3: The Three Demons

HEY PEOPLES!!!!! ^-^  
  
Sorry if there's been confusion. *sweatdrop* Guess I wasn't exactly clear . . . ANYWAYS in the summary when I said this 'will be a Kurama & Hiei fic' I meant IN THE FUTURE . . . sorry!!!! My fault!!!! Ok, but it'll get a little more interesting, I have a few chapters where it gets fun . . . then in, like, ch 5 we see a little bit of the shonen ai stuff . . . ok, well, hope you guys still want to read my little Kurama fic!!! ^-^ -Kita  
  
Kurama: Oh, yes and by the way, Kita doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Kita: *gets all teary-eyed* He speaks the truth . . . please don't sue.  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita — Part Three: Three Demons  
  
The girl stood stock-still in the Ningenkai forest, her short black hair rustling in a light breeze. A quarterstaff was clutched in her right hand and the purplish chinese-style training outfit she wore was torn in many places. Then she suddenly moved to the side and a thorny whip lashed out where she had been a moment ago. In an instant she rushed to the source of the attack; catching a fleeting glimpse of red hair before it disappeared into the trees. Again she stood, the girl's left hand rising to jet black sideburns. The fingers came away in a fist, grasping something unknown. There was a rustle to the front and above her, and in a moment's time she had flung the objects to the spot. They transformed in the air to leaves, as sharp and round as any metal. Kurama read the path and dodged the lightning-fast razor-leaves easily, instead looking around him for a sign of Kashi. She came at him from above, tangling his whip up in the staff she was twirling above her. The thorns cut deep into her hands, and she cried out, letting both weapons fall to the ground; where they reverted to their less-deadly forms. She landed with a thud on the branch below, Kurama appearing above her, shaking his head.  
  
"That wasn't smart. I'm surprised y—" He stopped abruptly when a razor-leaf shot past his face, leaving a small scratch in its wake. Kurama turned, now realizing what her plan had been all along. He'd never expected the leaves to return. Baka! He cursed himself, quickly raising his arms up to shield his face in an attempt to block the barrage of deadly foliage. He expected to feel the razor plants slice his arms, but when there was no pain, he looked up to see that they had gone. Then he was aware of Kashi chuckling below him.  
  
"Hahaha. Baka kitsune. You didn't see that coming at all." He looked at her until she stood, meeting his gaze, then took hold of her injured hands with a small smile.  
  
"Perhaps—but I'm not the one with the cut-up fingers." She smiled in return, taking her hands back and raising a finger to her remaining earring. The greenish liquid oozed out of the bead onto her hand and she carefully applied the cream to her cuts. The fresh scratches disappeared as the cream dissolved into her hands, there were now only smooth patches of milky green where the scratches had been. She held her fingers before her face with a mischievous grin.  
  
'What—these? They'll be gone in a few hours." Kurama laughed softly as he pulled her hands down to her sides, running his fingers up her bare arms, causing small bumps to form.  
  
"And what are we supposed to do now, nazo kitsune?" She embraced him gently, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"Use your imagination, Kurama . . ." He drew her to him . . . her scent . . . not quite Shika, but still . . . it was so close . . . so familiar . . .  
  
"Kashi—"  
  
"Hm?" She replied from under his chin.  
  
"That name—it doesn't suit you." He heard her laugh, though it was muffled by his shirt. She raised impish grey-blue eyes to equally amused green ones.  
  
"I've often wondered, kirei kitsune—why do you call me that?"  
  
"Because—" He leaned down to her, their faces a breath away. "Shika had ears—" He caressed the top of her head with one hand, the other sliding lower, until . . . "—and a tail." She started when his hand tightened in the spot just under where her tail would have been. The girl's cry of surprise was cut short by the kitsune's mouth, which had aggressively attacked hers just as she had opened it. She relaxed into the sweet caress of his tongue. After a few minutes they parted, their lips quivering at the contact and both panting slightly at the temporary loss of air. They slid to their knees on the wide branch and she leaned in toward him, causing Kurama to sit up and press his back against the trunk of the tree. She put her head on his chest again, hearing the steady cadence of his heartbeat and feeling the fox's warmth seep through the fabric. His arms encircled her, pulling her close . . . and she felt sleep come upon her, weighing down her eyes even as she sought to keep them open.  
  
"Kirei kitsune?" She asked in a faint voice.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Ai shitteru." Just before she gave into the weariness, she heard him respond softly.  
  
"Ore mata."  
  
Kurama watched Kashi's breathing become slow and even; then looked up at the sky. The sun was setting; they had been sparring since the early morning. The kitsune-girl was resting peacefully in his arms. Of course she would be exhausted by now . . . to tell the truth he was hardly able to keep *himself* awake. As the twilight turned to night, the fox let his thoughts drift back to when he had first met this very unique girl . . . when they were both rei in Makai—  
  
His silver ears twitched as youko Kurama sensed the presence of something drawing near. The three tails he had earned over the centuries straightened and he swiftly turned to where the spirit was emerging. It was a yon'na in vixen form, this one a light gold color with three tails like himself. He could tell by her scent that she was very old; perhaps even a rival to *his* age. Then, bold eyes had fixed on his own icy ones. Without fear the vixen had trotted up to him, her ears erect so as to hear the slightest sound; those silver eyes never leaving his golden gaze. A few feet away she had stopped, cocking her head in silent question. Then she had reverted to her two-legged form, though still retaining the fox ears and tail. Next she had bent down to him, her strangely light, golden hair short and the yellow half-kimono she wore hanging loosely about her.  
  
"Well?" She disrupted the stony silence in an impatient tone. He just looked at her, and the silver eyes flashed. "What politeness, youko! The least you could do is show me who you are." She had then straightened, gazing over the tops of the Makai trees. "I don't recognize your scent—you must be some lowly fox spirit who has an overpowering ego." Then she had looked down at him condescendingly for a moment. Smirking mockingly, she went on. "I'll just have to defeat you, then—perhaps you will talk to me when you're on the ground begging for mercy, hmm?" Not being the rash type, he had simply held his temper in check at the arrogant vixen. The last straw had been at her mocking his abilities. To think that he, youko Kurama, could have encountered such an ignorant fool! She took out a seed from her temple and let it sprout. So . . . she was a plant-wielder like himself. The vixen grasped the stem of the ivy and leaves shot out from between her fingers, straight at him. He jumped aside nimbly and easily got in back of her. She didn't even turn . . . his speed was too great for the arrogant girl and soon she wouldn't be around to annoy him anymore. He pounced, biting deep into her leg, wrenching his teeth this way and that before releasing her and landing on the ground without effort. Expecting to see her crippled with pain, he was surprised to see the ivy from her hand wrapping around the wound and leaking a greenish liquid into it. The rips in her skin disappeared into nothingness and she spun around to face him, the arrogant smile still on her face.  
  
"My, my—you're a barbaric one, youko. Why don't you let me see your face? Then I'll at least know who I've defeated." He emitted a low growl and she laughed. "Then show me your weapons, kitsune!" She came at him, brandishing the ivy-tree attached to her arm; the wood as sharp as metal. He watched her approach him calmly, then stepped to the side as she rushed past, swiping out, waiting for the feeling of her flesh giving way to his claws . . . but it never came. Right before his eyes she disappeared, he realized too late that there was no scent and was quickly struck from behind with the wooden sword. He registered as he fell that the image had only been a ploy to capture his attention. The fox landed with a thud on the ground, the sharp wooden sword at his throat. Kurama couldn't believe that a vixen with such cunning existed in Makai . . . she was one mysterious girl, to be able to defeat the great bandit so easily . . .  
  
"*Now* will you let me see your face?" He looked up at her to see an amused silvery gaze. "I've no real urge to kill you, though if you *still* won't talk to me I'll just leave you to talk to yourself—in death." He pretended to swallow his pride and bowed his head. He was intelligent enough to accept defeat from a worthy opponent (until she took the sword away, at any rate) and, though no other would find out, the clever bandit that was youko Kurama had at last been out-foxed. So he slowly transformed to his other form though the wooden blade remained at his throat. Planning to use his physical attributes to the advantage, he raised a sideways glance consisting of half-closed golden orbs to the girl's face. Slowly youko Kurama repositioned himself so that she could see the muscled chest partially covered by his open tunic. A few strands of silver hair were draped over his shoulder as he began talking to her in his most seductive tone.  
  
"Why don't you put that down. I don't believe you've told me *your* name, vixen." She smirked, but withdrew the weapon, calling the plant back to the small seed she had started with. Her eyes flickered over him as he lay back on his elbows, gazing at her indiscreetly with intense golden eyes. She met his stare after a moment. "Well, youko, I'll admit you've got looks." He stood, his tall frame just dwarfing her by a head, and stepped closer to the vixen.  
  
"Do you wish to know my name?" Now she laughed.  
  
"Still haven't figured it out yet, eh youko?' She shook her head in  
mirth. "You're a dense one. To think I searched all over Makai for the 'legendary bandit' to only find that he's an arrogant fool. Hah!" His eyes widened slightly, but otherwise Kurama managed to keep his face expressionless. She then looked up at him, her silver eyes again sparkling with amusement.  
  
"What a shame, Kurama. I expected so much more from you than just a pretty face." Then the youko found *himself* chuckling—mostly at being so utterly beaten by this—this—  
  
"You're a mysterious vixen. I'm afraid I don't know *your* identity, though." She smiled.  
  
"I am yon'na Shika. And I think—" she stepped up to him, silver eyes still shining with mirth. "*You're* going to need my help, kirei kitsune." His amusement mirrored hers.  
  
"Perhaps I will, nazo kitsune . . ." / Hah; I'll use you until you're so blinded by 'trust' you'll no longer be so mysterious . . . and *then* you'll pay for this. / He thought with a smirk.  
  
" . . . perhaps I will . . ."  
  
Kashi stirred in her sleep and Kurama looked down at her fondly. On that day, so very many years ago, he had jumped into Shika's taunting game. The kitsune brushed away an ebony strand from her face. Back then he would have never imagined himself falling for *anyone* . . . let alone that quirky little vixen. Somehow she had tricked her way into his heart . . . and in the end he had done everything in his power to keep her alive. Fatigue at last stole away Kurama's conscious thought and he drifted off—too tired to register the swiftly approaching ki of a certain fire demon.  
  
Hiei swept easily through the ningen forest, searching for the two rei kitsune that would be training here. Unable to find them, the short demon uncovered his Jagan for a moment, pulling the headband down with two fingers. The unnatural eye glowed red as it searched for the other demons . . . and found them. Hiei covered it once more and in a blur of shadow had disappeared into the darkness of the trees in the direction where the two foxes lay.  
  
He came upon them after a while, finding a strangely peaceful scene below him. On a sturdy branch, Kurama and the girl were sleeping. Hiei felt a tinge of . . . something . . . some emotion . . . as he gazed upon the two sleeping demons. Shika was snuggled up against the kitsune's chest, and the redhead held her in a protective embrace. The sun was nearly spent as the last lingering shadows cast themselves upon the two oblivious lovers.  
  
"Hn." Finding nothing else to say, and for once not wanting to play the antagonist, Hiei gathered some wood and set it down in the nearby clearing. The ground was marred by the footprints and weapons of the two bandits; and under the branch where they slept he found a single rose and a circular wooden bead. In an instant he had picked them up and stored them in his pocket. Or the bead, at least. He stood staring at the rose in his hand, transfixed by how, with but a small burst of ki, Kurama could turn the delicate flower into his weapon of choice. The fire demon started to lightly touch the soft petals of the flower, tracing his finger down to the stem and carefully around the thorns. Kurama . . . a bird taking flight alerted him to his surroundings and the rose was dropped in an instant. Jumping up a tree close by, Hiei found a spot hidden from the two kitsune and situated himself for the night. He may not have been training, but even the fire demon need to rest every now and then. Staring straight through the foliage at the two foxes he leaned against the trunk of his tree and stayed that way until the moon was quite high. Of course, he neither blinked nor moved, but he felt no discomfort. No enemy would ever suspect that the fire youkai had taught himself to sleep with his eyes open. And even then Hiei slept lightly, always on guard for the unexpected.  
  
Kurama woke to find Kashi sleeping peacefully against him. At first he wondered what had caused him to wake, but then noticed the illumination of the early morning sun filtering through the leaves. After a few minutes the light had found the kitsune-girl's face as well, and she winced in her sleep at the sun. Soon, though, she opened her eyes and slowly pulled away . . . those silver orbs finding his own.  
  
"Ohayo, Kurama." She smiled sleepily.  
  
"Ohayo." She covered a yawn with her fingers and stood, stretching.  
  
"Well, I'll go about and find us breakfast." She took something from her hair and in an instant the girl was holding a very leafy-looking sword. Slightly more awake now, she bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, so don't you go back to sleep, kirei kitsune." Upon receiving a small smile from him, she jumped down easily from the tree and disappeared into the forest, running lightly over the dew-topped grass. Kurama sighed and brought his left knee up, holding it steady with both hands as he tilted his head up against the trunk to watch the sun light the surrounding trees.  
  
Hearing a soft thud, Hiei started awake just in time to see Shika run off into the woods, the glint of a sword in her hand. The demon blinked and brought his gaze back to the tree where the two had slept. A breathtaking sight met his eyes. Kurama was staring up into the tree, a satisfied smile on his face. The emerald eyes sparkled a deeper shade of green when placed in front of the bright leaves behind them. Hiei caught his breath when the bandit stood, the sun shining off his red locks as he shook them free of bits of leaves and tree bark. The kitsune tilted his head and placed his right hand on the bark of the tree briefly, then turned completely away from Hiei, the long red hair looking silky and full. Kurama was so . . . beautiful . . . he wanted to—no! Hiei stopped himself. What was he thinking?! Baka! Falling back into his usual gruff personality the fire demon skitted over to the branch where the kitsune was standing, the redhead still admiring the beauty of the forest.  
  
A dark breeze rustled next to him. Kurama closed his eyes to the sun and spoke before turning to face his short friend.  
  
"Hiei . . . you're late."  
  
"Hn." The fire demon snorted. Kurama went on, undaunted.  
  
"We've been waiting since yesterday, you know." His tone became playful. "Kashi and I were beginning to think you had found someone else to train with. Perhaps . . . Kuwabara?"  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen." He scoffed. Kurama went on, emerald eyes sparkling amusedly.  
  
"Well, when you say you'll meet us at sunrise to train we suppose you'll be there on time."  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned his gaze away from the fox, not wanting Kurama to see what was in his eyes. / Baka! Why am I having all these confusing thoughts . . . I've always known that Kurama looked a bit . . . feminine . . . but it's never been like this . . . what's *wrong* with me!? /  
  
"Hiei?" Was it him . . . or did the fox's voice sound a bit . . . concerned . . .  
  
"Hn." The fire demon turned away from the kitsune. He would just ignore Kurama for the moment, wait for the confusing thoughts to recede and . . . he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you injured?" He jerked away from the touch, not meeting Kurama's puzzled gaze.  
  
"Hiei—" In the corner of his eye he saw the kitsune take a step toward him. The fire demon backed away from the fox. Kurama stopped, his voice carrying a slightly greater tone of concern this time.  
  
"What's the matter? Did something happen with Yukina?" Hiei's temper was beginning to simmer . . . the confusing thoughts, Kurama's attentive concern for him . . . it was all building and the fire demon was afraid he would end up saying or doing something he would regret.  
  
"Hn." He finally responded. "I'm fine." Keeping his eyes away from Kurama's face, Hiei sprang up into the branches high above the two demons.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama called up after him. The fire youkai practically snapped back his reply.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Taken aback by his friend's unnaturally grouchy disposition, Kurama at last resolved to respect the little youkai's wishes and leave him alone. Hiei was clearly distraught about something, but . . . if Kurama had learned *anything* about the fire demon, it was that he would . . . eventually . . . open up. Contrary to the fire youkai's impatience with others, he himself would take a while to reveal things. Sighing, Kurama jumped down from the tree to start a fire for when Kashi returned with her catch. He smiled to himself. At least he had *someone* that he knew would always be there for him . . .  
  
Kita: Well..............what do you think?  
  
Hiei: You really want to know.  
  
Kita: *nods eagerly* Yes!!  
  
Hiei: It sucks.  
  
Kita: -_-.................Gee, thanks a lot. Well, hope you guys keep reading!!! ^-^ (Even if it sucks........*glares at Hiei*)  
  
Hiei: Hn. 


	4. Part 4: The Past Returns

The Roots of a Rose by Kita — Part Four: The Past Returns  
  
Kashi ran, the dead assassin being flung from branch to branch above her. He was too heavy for her to carry while running, and she needed to get back to Kurama as fast as possible. The vines in the trees had been very helpful, passing the corpse to each other nearly as fast as the girl sprinted. She didn't know who had sent him, and it would be best for Kurama to know someone had tried to . . . the kitsune-girl stopped short. Above her the corpse of the intended murderer swayed to a halt, the vines sensing her hesitation. If Kurama found that someone was trying to kill her . . . he would be worried. Kashi hated to imagine the caring face of Minamino Shuichi changing from a pleasant smile to a look of fear. She shook her head. No; she couldn't do that to her fox. She had been fine, hadn't she? There was no reason to cause him distress. Kashi shot a mental command to the vines and the dead form was transported back into the bowels of the forest. Now she sat to meditate, trying to think of something to offer Kurama for breakfast . . .  
  
The girl remained still for a long time, and then, suddenly, a rabbit burst out of the undergrowth. Instinctively Kashi put up a plant cage, trapping the terrified animal. Now another form emerged from the foliage; a black fox. The kitsune cautiously wound its way around the newly erected prison. Kashi remained perfectly still, her eyes watching with interest as the lithe animal found its way into the ball of leaves. The rabbit let out a panic-stricken squeal, throwing itself against the walls in an attempt to escape. The girl closed her eyes as another scream of terror was cut short. The fox had gotten its meal. Opening her eyes once more, Kashi let the plant cage retreat back into the earth, revealing the dark-hued kitsune stooping over its latest meal. Its head went up, and the two stared at one another. The fox had crimson eyes . . . a strange attribute . . . Kashi disregarded the feeling as she whispered softly to her Ningenkai relation.  
  
"An admirable catch, Cousin." Those bright eyes flashed with unexpected understanding and the kitsune-girl suddenly found herself paralyzed. No; she managed to look down, not paralyzed. She could see strings holding her captive. The sharp lines cut into her skin slightly, at spots drawing blood. The fox reverted to its true form, and a tall, black-haired youko with crimson eyes took its place. Her breath stopped as she recognized the kitsune.  
  
"Rikou." He smiled at her.  
  
"Yon'na Shika." The smile disappeared. "You've grown weak in your fifteen years as a ningen. The shame you bring will not be tolerated. Therefore—"A sword of pure fire erupted from his hand. "I shall deny you your entire false existence."  
  
"Rikou!" She shouted. "Who sent you?! I haven't been in contact with anyone from Makai for years! How did you find me . . . and why?!" The dark kitsune smirked.  
  
"You of all people should know what drove me to find you. Or has your mind lost its keenness in Ningenkai?" Her mind raced, rushing to think of who could have such power over Rikou to command the mighty assassin . . . she gasped and the youko smiled.  
  
"Come to you at last, has it? Well, your last thoughts shall be of him!" He raised the fiery sword above her, crimson eyes glinting coldly. "Die!" He stopped short, the sword so close she could feel the flames' heat against her hair. Then Kashi recognized the powerful ki coming closer. "Ah, well." The sword disappeared. "I've no wish to fight the bandit . . . for now. But soon . . . "Rikou looked down at her evilly, bending close so their faces were barely an inch apart. "He shall suffer as much as the one *you* so utterly destroyed." Laughing, he disappeared. "Farewell, yon'na Shika." Came the mocking voice from the trees. "Farewell for now. But you shall not escape. Remember Mauta as you die." The strings tightened and she cried out as the poison leaked into her bloodstream. It burned . . . she was burning away . . . she briefly thought of Kurama before falling forward, unable to move at the double pain she was feeling; the lesser raging outside, the greater in.  
  
Kashi's scream sent chills down his spine, and the kitsune ran faster. Kurama's mind raced . . . he had felt the strange ki in the forest and gone to investigate, for the creature had clearly tried to conceal itself . . . it fact, it had been so well hidden that the fox had nearly overlooked it. Suddenly the kitsune bandit burst into a small clearing. His worst fear was realized when he saw Kashi lying on the ground, still as . . . he shook himself mentally, fighting what could now be the truth . . . in an instant he had her in his arms . . . her blood searing hot, her skin feverishly pale. He put a hand to her cheek; it was burning. She stirred then, and silver eyes cracked open.  
  
"Kur . . . ama . . ." He pulled her closer.  
  
"Don't worry now, Kashi. We'll get you back to camp and—"  
  
"N—no . . ." He stopped in mid sentence. "P—poi . . . son . . . Ri . . . rik—ah!" she grasped onto him as a wave of pain enveloped her, then her hand relaxed as the girl's voice grew fainter. "T—tired . . ." He shouted at her as loudly as he dared.  
  
"No! Kashi, listen to me! You can't fall asleep!" Her silver eyes fluttered.  
  
"Kur . . . ama . . ." Hiei appeared in front of them, kneeling, and the cloudy gaze slowly shifted to the short youkai. "H—hiei . . ."  
  
"Hn." He scoffed. "You're going to let a *poison* kill you? Ningen bodies are so weak." He pried her from the kitsune's hands and picked her up. "Kurama—" The fire demon looked straight at him. "Go find some water, and bring as much back here as you can carry." The kitsune hesitated, looking down at the stricken girl. Hiei's tone brought his eyes back up. "Now! If *you* stay with her she'll likely fall asleep!" Emerald eyes widened in realization; he was right. Then Kurama had disappeared into the forest.  
  
Hiei propped the girl up against a rock and placed his hand on her hot forehead. He couldn't let her die . . . Kurama cared for her too much. Freeing his Jagan, the fire demon searched for the source of the poison. When he found it, the toxin seemed to be more fire-based than derived from a plant . . . In fact, there was a significant amount of fire-ki in the girl's bloodstream itself. *That's* why she was burning so hotly . . . the youkai concentrated and used his own fire powers to bring the ki to his hand. She shook her head as it grew hotter with the accumulation of fire- ki. When he felt he had lured all of it out of the girl's body, Hiei took his hand away abruptly; a ball of spirit energy glowing in his fist. Robbed of its former victim, the fire-ki went into Hiei's body. He doubled over unexpectedly, but the youkai preferred it this way. Hiei was a fire demon; he could stand the searing body temperatures that the ningen girl couldn't. In fact, it was more like he was digesting the poison-fire itself. He didn't feel delirious or overly warm; so he dropped down next to her with a sigh.  
  
"Hiei?" A soft female voice questioned. He looked at the girl sitting on his right. Shika's silver eyes had cleared a little now and her face was flushed. Obviously, her fever had dropped.  
  
"Nani." He said irritably. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Hn." He looked away. / At least Kurama won't worry about the girl dying now . . . /  
  
Kurama raced back, the water sloshing in the closed plant bowl he had conjured on the spot. / Please . . . please don't let her die, Inari . . . / He prayed. / I don't want to loose her . . . not again . . . / The kitsune burst into the clearing. He spotted the two figures leaning against a rock at the other end. As he approached them, Hiei looked up, obviously started awake by the fox's presence. The fire demon was slightly pale, and Kurama could see that his skin was touched with sweat. Concerned for his friend, the fox knelt down, placing the water to the side, and rested his hand on the other's arm, testing the temperature. He gasped, taking his hand away.  
  
"Hiei! You're burning up!" The youkai blinked.  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune. I'm a fire demon." Kurama blushed, slightly embarrassed, and the emerald gaze shifted to the sleeping girl. Her skin seemed less pale, and her breathing was deep and even. He sighed in relief and sat down next to Kashi. After a moment's silence, he spoke.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hn. Nani."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Hn. Poisoned ki. Burning her up inside. Took it out." There was another round of silence before the fox spoke again.  
  
"Domo arigato, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." The youkai scoffed, turning away from Kurama. He could still recall the kitsune's cool, smooth touch on his arm. / Kurama's not for me . . . / Hiei told himself firmly. / It would be wrong, since he obviously loves *her*. And besides . . . / The youkai snuck a glance at the bishonen redhead before closing his eyes to sleep. / A beautiful youko like him could never have feelings for me . . . a cursed, forbidden child cast away by his own village . . . /  
  
Rikou chuckled to himself. He was back in the Makai, where he belonged. His crimson eyes glittered at the irony of it all. Centuries ago he had grown up with yon'na Shika, along with his adopted younger brother, Mauta. The vixen had joined in the tribal raids, learning to steal as most kitsune did, training herself how to heal as well as rob in the harshness of Makai. Mauta had fallen in love with her, gone with her on these missions, and protected her to the best of his ability. Rikou himself had decided to become an assassin, using his fox skills as a means to get to his targets without a sound. He'd had a dark streak in him since he was young, when he would hunt down small animals just for the sake of tasting their blood. Then they had all grown up.  
  
Shika took off to make a name for herself, her sharp wits keeping her alive and well in the Makai. Mauta had missed her sorely, and gone to search for the vixen after fifty years. Then she had come back to the village another half-century later, torn and bleeding, asking Rikou for help. He took her to the healer and she was fine. He heard the two talking in the tent, and the elderly healer had given the girl a secret healing ivy, whose sap could cure any wound in a matter of hours. Mauta had returned just as Shika had become well enough to go off again. Rikou could still remember the sad scene as though it were yesterday . . .  
  
"Shika! Shika, wait!" The vixen turned at the edge of the village, a young red-haired fox with amber eyes running wildly toward her.  
  
"What *is* it, Mauta?! I have to—"Upon reaching her, Mauta embraced the girl.  
  
"You *can't* go, Shika! Youko Kurama's known for his—"she pushed him away.  
  
"Get *off* me! I'm *going* to find him, and I'm *going* to become his partner! That's all there is to it." His girlish younger brother had cried, and Rikou had been ashamed. Mauta could act like such a child . . . even Shika was more manly than him.  
  
"But . . . why? Shika!" His amber eyes had lit up. "Why don't *we* be partners? We'd steal so many treasures our deeds would be legendary!" Then she had slapped him.  
  
"You're a fool, Mauta. You're so pathetic a half-dead rabbit could get away from you. *I* on the other hand, have the makings of greatness. I'll become youko Kurama's partner, one that he'll *never* be able to just brush off after a single job." After that she had taken off into the forest, yelling. "And don't you dare come after me, baka!" Mauta had broken down and cried, right there, on the edge of the village. Rikou had taken him aside, and managed to find a job for his brother in helping the healer. Another century passed and Mauta suddenly disappeared. Well, that was as far as the village knew. He had told Rikou in secret he was going to search for Shika, and tell her how he felt toward her, even if she had found the legendary youko. He'd find her, and confess.  
  
Twenty years later Rikou sensed his brother dying. The ebony kitsune rushed to the feeling and, being nearby, made it to the place the young red fox would die before the fact happened. He spotted the legendary silver youko, manipulating a death tree that was slowly devouring the beaten and bloodied kitsune. Shika was nowhere in sight. In a flash what had happened came to him. Mauta must have seen the two together, Kurama and Shika must have become mates, and when Shika was gone, he had come out to challenge the youko. Stupid little brother. These were the results of his actions. Then Kurama's steely voice had broken into his growing rage.  
  
"You knew you couldn't beat me, but still you made the attempt. What could have caused you to throw your life away so pointlessly, I wonder?"  
  
"Do you now?" Mauta coughed, spitting up blood. "It was for Shika . . . I'd do anything for her . . ."  
  
"Fool. The yon'na is *my* mate, and *you* are not worthy of her." Shika had returned then, finding the scene most surprising.  
  
"Shika . . ." Mauta whispered. Her face darkened.  
  
"Baka! I told you not to follow me! I can never be your partner! You deserve to die!"  
  
"Shika, I—"  
  
"Well, it seems there are two rei here that agree with your fate. Farewell then, fool."  
  
Kurama's plant had killed Mauta, at last, and there had been nothing left. Rikou stood, frozen with terror at the scene. Anger surged not toward his dead brother, but to the vixen, Shika. All the childhood memories of her faded away and he clenched his fists. She will pay . . . she will pay for killing my brother. He had no real grudge toward Kurama . . . he knew that the youko had a heart of steel and showed no mercy to anyone, no matter how weak. But Shika . . . how could she turn her back on someone she had known since childhood? And who had been in love with her at least that long . . . he had taken off, searching for something that would give her the most pain . . . and make life none too easy for Kurama, as well . . . and he had found it. Nearly seventy years later, in some deserted corner of Makai, he had picked up rumors of a spirit-sickness that killed slowly, poisoning the victim until they simply withered away. It sounded delicious. He had found the plant after nine years of searching, and with all the stealth his assassin life had granted him, injected the punishment into her bloodstream as she slept. With joy he had watched her life drain out of her and the youko fret over how his mate was dying. Then, unexpectedly, Kurama had left. A few days after the kitsune's departure, Shika's time was near, and he went down to her side. Unable to move, she opened her eyes, and recognition flashed in their silvery depths.  
  
"Yon'na Shika. You were so easy to infect." Surprise sparked in her eyes, along with anger. She couldn't speak, that was an effect of the deadly illness. He smirked.  
  
"Yes, it was me who brought about your death. But after what you did to Mauta, you deserve no less. And your precious youko will have to learn to live without you—"Tears formed in her eyes as he spoke of Kurama"–but I guess he's already made *that* decison, hasn't he? After all, he left you a few days ago." Shika closed her eyes, the only retreat she had from the mocking voice above her, and a few tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, yes—" He said sarcastically. "Hide from the truth, you can't do anything else, can you, but close your eyes? You're too weak to even move. I'll just wait here until the disease finally kills you . . . which should be in only a couple hours." And he had sat there and watched her die, feeling no remorse for what he had done. All the years they had shared growing up, the loving bond formed between them, had been broken and tossed aside in the circumstances of Mauta's death. When she was finally dead, Rikou, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction, had gone back to his trade. A few months later he heard of youko Kurama's death, and bliss had reigned in the years following.  
  
Then recently he had heard, while torturing some Reikai agent, that Kurama had survived and was living in the Ningenkai as a human. He shrugged it off. No matter; it wasn't Kurama he had hated, anyway. But just for fun, to cure his boredom, he had crossed into Ningenkai and found the fox. He snorted. The reincarnation of the legendary bandit looked like a girl. And then he had sensed her. The vixen's ki was unmistakable. And from that day on, he had watched Shika, trying to find the perfect moment to sow another seed of destruction in her. She should have died fifteen years ago . . . her spirit sent to the underworld of Reikai where it belonged.  
  
This one was different. It was strictly a spirit-sickness that he had tailored to kill Shika's unique ki-type. And he also decided to kill Kurama while he was at it; according to the now-dead Reikai agent, the fox was to become part of the Reikai Tantei . . . in other words, the spirit world detectives. He couldn't let the bandit become such a traitor to his original birth-world and so . . . Kurama had to die, it was a simple fact, and all it would take was a simple merging of the two kitsune's ki to make it happen . . .  
  
The first step had already been taken. She had been exposed to the fire- poison (laced with the spirit-sickness) and the trace amounts left in her blood would seal the yon'na's fate. Of course, it would take a while before she began to suffer, but he could wait.  
  
For a rei kitsune, time was *not* a problem.  
  
In her dream, she was suffering. The source was familiar, yet the kitsune- girl couldn't place it. She felt something snap, and she heard the thoughts of her killer, with no voice to identify who it was . . .  
  
/ Kurama had to die, it was a simple fact, and all it would take was a simple merging of the two kitsune's ki to make it happen . . . the first step had already been taken. She had been exposed to the fire-poison (laced with the spirit-sickness) and the trace amounts left in her blood would seal the yon'na's fate . . . /  
  
She shivered with realization . . . she was going to die. Then Kashi was shaken awake . . . Kurama had noticed her shivering, and so woke her up from the nightmare. She hugged him, the dream pushed to the back of her mind . . . / I'm not going to die . . . I won't leave him . . ./  
  
/ No—it won't happen again . . . / 


	5. Part 5: Cards and Confusion

The Roots of a Rose by Kita — Part Five: Cards and Confusion  
  
Kurama led a reluctant black-haired girl down the darkened street to the Urameshi's. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a baggy black t-shirt along with his usual coat. He had tried to coax the vixen into wearing a skirt, but she had flat-out refused. So Kashi had on a long, loose, cream-colored shirt with gold-lined bell sleeves (the latest style from America! ^-^) and sky-colored jeans.  
  
"Kurama—"She almost whined. "Why do I have to meet the Reikai Tantei? I'll be arrested for impersonating a ningen . . ." The fox chuckled at her.  
  
"Then don't impersonate one. Just be yourself. Besides—"He turned to her outside the door. "They've accepted *me*, after all." She scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but *you're* the one who risked his life for their only ningen detective." The kitsune was spared a retort by the door flying open. Botan gave him a happy smile.  
  
"Kurama! We're so glad you could make it! Come in, come in!" The former fox bandit bowed his head.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Botan." Yusuke's voice filtered in from the living room.  
  
"Oi, Kurama! Get in here! Kuwabara's making an idiot out of himself!" He chuckled. "Sugu ni, Yusuke." The fox called, turning to his short-haired companion that the ferry girl was eyeing, puzzled. "This is my friend, Kashi . . . is it alright that I brought her?" Botan shook herself out of the stare.  
  
"Oh! Of course, Kurama! Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Botan took their coats away, and the two kitsune walked into the living room. Not all the guests had arrived, (Hiei was missing, after all, can't forget about him! ^-^) but Yusuke and Kuwabara had already started a card game. Apparently the carrot-topped youth had lost, and was now prancing around the room singing 'God Save the Queen' in a high-pitched imitation of a woman's voice. It was still early, and so (having not gotten drunk yet) he turned beet red when he saw Kurama and Kashi standing in the doorway, barely containing their laughter. Yusuke pushed him on, the bet not completed.  
  
"C'mon, Kuwabara! You gotta sing the verse straight through!" In a more subdued tone, he tumbled out the rest of the song before sitting down on a chair and hiding behind his cards. Shaking his head, Kurama sat down on another chair opposite the embarrassed teenager. Kashi took the only remaining seat as she sat on the couch a good distance away from Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, who's the girl? She's cute." Kashi gave him a death glare.  
  
"Touch me and I'll let Keiko kill you."  
  
Later that night, after about six games of five-card-draw, Hiei showed up. The youkai stood, crouched, and Kashi, glancing over at the window, was the first to notice him. He scoffed, and turned to leave, but Kurama's voice stopped him.  
  
"Hiei! Come join us, won't you?" The fire demon looked over his shoulder and flitted over to perch on the top of the chair Kurama was sitting on, leaning over to look at the fox's cards.  
  
"Hn. What are you doing."  
  
"Hey! Shorty can't look at Kurama's hand! It's against—"Kuwabara exclaimed, cut short by Yusuke whacking him on the head.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, Hiei. Just playing cards." Yusuke said nonchalantly. A bump formed on Kuwabara's head as he raised it to speak angrily.  
  
"Wha'd you do that for, Urameshi?!" Yusuke whacked him again.  
  
"For acting like an idiot." A second bump grew out from the first one.  
  
"It's impossible for him to *act* like an idiot." Hiei remarked disdainfully. Kuwabara's head snapped up and he was standing next to Hiei, eye-to-eye in an instant.  
  
"Say that again, shorty, and I'll—"The Jaganashi gave him a devil-may-care look.  
  
"It's impossible for you to *act* like an idiot, because you *are* one." The fire youkai stated coolly.  
  
"Oh that's it!" Kuwabara lunged at him, but Kurama was suddenly between them, holding his hands up in front of him, green eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Now, now Kuwabara." He said with his most disarming smile. "Let's save it for the bad youkai, hai?"  
  
"Kurama's right . . . stop acting like children. Besides, this is supposed to be a *party*, remember?" Yusuke added, not glancing up while shuffling the cards for another round. He suddenly cast a mischievous look up at the fire demon, who hadn't moved from his perch on Kurama's chair. "Want to try your luck, Hiei?" The youkai scoffed while looking up and away.  
  
"Hn." Kuwabara, now back in his seat, took this chance to get revenge.  
  
"Ohhh . . . I get it. Shorty's *scared* he'll loose." Cold ruby eyes focused on the carrot-top instantly.  
  
"Hn. It's a waste of time." Yusuke shrugged, his hands still shuffling the deck.  
  
"Well, it's not like we're doing anything anyway—"  
  
"Yes, Hiei—"Kurama joined in, turning his head slightly to address the fire demon perched behind him. "You're already here, wasting time . . . why not spend it enjoying yourself?" Hiei met the fox's teasing emerald gaze, then 'hn'd and was suddenly sitting, cross-legged on the floor, directly opposite Yusuke and Kashi.  
  
"How do you play."  
  
Many hours later, Kashi was getting sleepy during their umpteenth round of five-card-draw. She yawned. Botan had left after the initial meeting, called away by her job of ferrying souls to the Reikai. Kurama cast a discreet glance up at his vixen and smiled quietly to himself. Hiei had lost the first few hands, but soon got the hang of it. Now Kashi, the amused champion of the night, was easily winning. Granted, at the beginning Kurama and Hiei hadn't made it easy for her, but the change of pace showed just how drunk they had all become. In the train of thought that they were all nearing the point of no memory, her normally clipped tongue had loosened. After the hand was over, herself winning this time, she spoke.  
  
"Aren't you boys *tired* of this game yet?" Yusuke and Kuwabara were nearly wasted, and the carrot-top remarked sluggishly.  
  
"Aww, c'mon baby. One more round." Hiei, who was holding his liberal amounts of alcohol curiously well, cocked an eyebrow at him, the oaf oblivious to the murderous look in Kashi's eyes. Kurama blinked, trying to clear his vision. He'd had too much sake as well. The kitsune stood, trying to regain his balance, but fell back into the chair.  
  
"I think . . . we've had . . . too much sake, Yusuke." He hiccuped, confirming the fact. The black-haired boy nodded stupidly.  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess . . . better get rid of the stuff . . ." And he shakily tipped the empty bottle over his mouth, the thing teetering out of his hand after a moment, falling to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"Hn . . . baka ningen." Hiei scoffed at the now passed-out spirit detective. Kuwabara, just barely conscious, lunged out of his chair at the sitting fire demon.  
  
"Shu' up . . . you shrimp . . ." The sober-seeming youkai easily evaded him, and the carrot-top landed with his face on the floor, snoring away.  
  
"Hnn . . ." Kashi managed to get herself up, and hauled the unconscious spirit detective onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right back . . ." Without a glance at the two demons, she went off, dragging Yusuke to his room. They heard her dump him on the futon unceremoniously. Then she was back, eyeing the flushed face of Kurama and the unfocused stare of the fire demon. She sighed, taking her gaze to the unconscious Kuwabara sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Anyone know where this baka lives?" Kurama nodded, but soon stopped. The action made him dizzy. "Where?" She asked the drunk kitsune. He brought his fingers up, puzzled at the wavering motions lacking any direction. He looked at her, his normally clear green eyes clouded.  
  
"Where?" She repeated, slightly impatient. / I have to get him home, he's *way* too drunk . . . but first I've got to take care of *this* baka . . . d—n . . . I hate being responsible . . . /  
  
Kurama tried to think, his thoughts a jumbled mess. When he couldn't find the information he needed, he instead sought out Shizuru's ki. Though it wasn't as blatant as Kuwabara's, his sister still had heightened spirit awareness, and so gave off a limited amount of reiki. Kurama found it, and translated the directions to Kashi.  
  
"Four blocks . . . northeast . . . second floor . . ." She nodded, not wanting to contribute to any confusion going on inside the fox's head. She would just have to deal with the vague information . . . then the vixen noticed Hiei swaying slightly, and decided to move him onto the couch. He resisted a little, but was no mach for her persistent efforts. She just had him settled when Kurama's arms embraced her from behind, his face buried in her short black hair.  
  
"Don't . . . go . . ." She smiled softly and took his hands, twisting out of the hug to look him in the eye. His face was still flushed, the green orbs cloudy, and so she gently set him down on the other side of the couch, planting a kiss on his warm forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back, baka kitsune. Then we can go home." She yawned again, covering her mouth. Though she hadn't had any sake, she was still tired from the late-night card game. Kashi scanned the mantel, finding the clock . . . it was two in the morning. / Thank Inari it's the weekend . . . / the vixen thought sleepily. Stepping around the table, she hoisted the snoring oaf onto her back, heading for the window. Glancing back at the green eyes that followed her, she gave a reassuring smile and disappeared into the night, going as fast as the heavy burden she carried would allow.  
  
By some strange twist of fate, Hiei found himself alone, although drunk, with an equally drunk Kurama. The bishonen was massaging his forehead, trying to clear his thinking. The youkai smiled openly, the combination of his feelings for the kitsune and the affect of the sake overriding his restraints. The fox's red hair was splayed untidily over his back and shoulders, something Hiei found very . . . attractive. The Jaganashi scooted closer to the fox, speaking so clearly it belied his drunkenness.  
  
"Have a headache, fox?" Emerald eyes focused on him, cloudy but still . . . so beautiful.  
  
"Hai, Hiei." Kurama admitted without moving an inch. The half-koorime chuckled to himself. It probably hurt the fox to move his head . . . he scooted a bit closer.  
  
"Do you want help?" Without waiting for an answer, Hiei perched himself behind the redhead, gently massaging the kitsune's temples for half a minute before speaking. "Is that better, Kurama?" The fox sighed, the headache diminishing under the deft fingers of the fire youkai.  
  
"Hai . . . arigato, Hiei . . ."  
  
Kurama eased into the soft touch working insistently at his temples. / I hadn't realized Hiei could be so gentle . . . / he thought sleepily . . .  
  
Hiei felt Kurama relax in front of him. He slowed his fingers.  
  
"Is it gone, Kurama?" He asked softly. The kitsune bandit nodded slightly.  
  
"Hai. Domo arigato." Removing his hands, the youkai reluctantly slid down next to the fox, some small part of him wishing that he was still touching the slightly flushed skin. Going with the flow of the moment, he slipped out a trembling hand to caress the kitsune's arm, left bare by the short- sleeved shirt he wore . . .  
  
His eyes already closed from the massage, Kurama felt an tentative touch on his skin. The hand was gentle enough, but he could feel rough calluses on the palm. / It must be Kashi . . . she's been practicing . . . too much . . . with that staff of hers . . . / He leaned into the fingers, which went around him, both arms embracing Kurama from the side. The fox felt a soft pressure on his shoulder as the vixen laid her head there. He inhaled, hardly able to wait for the familiar scent she bore . . . the scent of flowers and the Makai plant she used for cleansing . . . he frowned. That wasn't the scent that wafted up to him. He breathed deeper, trying to identify . . . the smell of rain . . . pine trees . . . ashes . . . this wasn't Kashi's scent . . . it was more like . . .  
  
/ Hiei?!? . . . . . . what the h—l?!? /  
  
The youkai felt Kurama tense under him, struggling to get away. The half-koorime was disinclined to loosen his grip, but he eventually did, letting his arms fall from the redhead's shoulders. Kurama retreated away from the puzzled demon, getting up from the couch. / Didn't Kurama just let me embrace him? / Then he noticed the astonished look the fox was giving him, and felt a chill run up his spine. / Why is he looking at me like that? /  
  
"Hiei . . . " The kitsune whispered, emerald depths flashing with confusion. / K'so . . . what have I done? /  
  
Kurama just looked down at the little demon, whose ruby eyes were now widening. Then the startled gaze dropped to his small, callused hands.  
  
"Gomen nasai . . . Kurama." He looked up, and the unexpected sadness behind the normally hardened stare cut deeply into the fox. Hiei retreated to the other side of the couch, then heard Kurama sit down on a chair and take a deep breath.  
  
"Hiei—"The kitsune began softly. The fire youkai chanced a look over his shoulder. Kurama was staring straight at him. He quickly turned his face away.  
  
"Hiei." The fox repeated. "Look at me." Very slowly, feeling as though he rather have another go at Suzaku's minions than face Kurama right now . . . Hiei turned around, leaning his back against the soft cushion of the Urameshi's couch, trying to put the hardened, everyday mask of indifference back on his face.  
  
"Why?" With that one word from the fox, Hiei's attempt failed miserably. He wrenched his gaze away from the confused eyes of his friend and remained silent. Kurama took another deep breath. "Why did you embrace me, Hiei?"  
  
Almost completely sobered by the bizarre turn of events, Kurama sat, staring at the fire youkai determinedly keeping his ruby gaze from meeting the fox's emerald one. Then there was a sound at the window, and soon a very annoyed-looking girl appeared, grumbling something about 'security systems.' There were bits of leaves in her hair, and she ran her fingers through the black mess, suddenly looking up and realizing the two jewel- like stares directed unwaveringly at her.  
  
"uh . . . Konnichi wa." She said quickly. Kurama's green eyes were conveying an emotion that wavered somewhere between confusion and relief, and he rose upon seeing her. Hiei's red gaze looked strangely unveiled and . . . frightened . . . the eyes just barely showing over the couch. Taking her fox as first priority, the vixen hastily rushed over to him.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?"  
  
Her concerned silvery gaze, directed only at him, full of love and worry, broke the strange spell he had been under. Without hesitation he reached out and pulled her to him, the girl's arms rising around him in a comforting embrace as he buried his face in her neck.  
  
"Kashi—"He whispered, his voice breaking. She, however, was thinking to herself. / What the heck happened? What could have gotten him so upset—and sober—so quickly?? /  
  
Hiei watched the two kitsune cling to each other, and felt his heart shattering. / I knew he loved her . . . I knew he didn't have feelings for me . . . I know he could never care for a cold, cruel, forbidden child like myself . . . but . . . I still managed to mess things up! Baka! Baka! Baka! / He retrieved his coat from the floor, and glanced at Kurama. The fox opened his eyes and raised his head. There were tears threatening to spill out of the green depths . . . he couldn't stay. He couldn't stand to see Kurama cry . . . and in that instant the fire youkai was gone.  
  
The look on Hiei's face when he had apologized appeared before Kurama as he closed his eyes. / Did Hiei . . . perhaps . . . no! / He shook his head, and grasped Kashi tighter to him. / No! . . . he couldn't . . . they were best friends . . . and shonen ai was taboo. Shonen ai?! What the h—l was he thinking? He didn't seriously feel that way about Hiei . . . did he? / Kashi kissed his cheek softly, and he breathed in her scent, the familiarity of it calming his racing thoughts. / No . . . it's not ai . . . ai is what I feel for Kashi, and no one else . . . but . . . / the thought intruded into his mind, nagging at him / Hiei has always been there for me . . . and Shika . . . died . . . leaving me alone . . . / the bishonen shook himself mentally / No! . . . it wasn't *her* fault . . . /  
  
"Kurama?" Her soft voice brought him back. "Shall we go now?" He nodded into her shoulder, allowing the vixen to lead him out to the hallway, wrap his coat around him, and take his left hand, walking out of the apartment and closing the door quietly behind them. He clutched tightly at her hand as they walked in the direction of the Saseka home. He dropped her off with a light kiss, then disappeared into the early morning, Kurama's mind whirling in a storm of confusion.  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree in the park, trying to sort out his thoughts, when he sensed Kurama's ki. He tensed, and hid his own, watching through the branches of the pine tree as said kitsune sat down on a wooden bench close by. After a while he was aware of the redhead drifting off, and simply watched as the bright emerald eyes gradually closed . . . and he slept. 


	6. Part 6: Demon Tears

No; I don't own yuyu in any way, shape or form (that was for chapter four -_-;).  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho and all characters/things related to it do not belong to me (that was for chapter five -_-;;;).  
  
Kita: I don't own yuyu. Never have, never will (are ya happy now?! You got me to say that awful sentence THREE STUPID TIMES..........*sniff sniff*............).  
  
Warning: This chappie may be a little . . . gruesome. Don't know if it's still PG 13 after this, but hey, I sure hope it is (if it isn't, this will probably get deleted from the site . . . . 0.0 uh-oh . . .).  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita –– Part Six: Demon Tears  
  
Kashi suddenly felt Hiei's ki flare, somewhere in the city. She straightened at her desk, and glanced at the chair where Kurama usually sat, next to her. She sighed . . . wondering how long the fox's Reikai punishment would last . . . and why Hiei was in Ningenkai. Then she realized she felt another's ki . . . someone powerful, caught by surprise at the moment . . . it came to her suddenly . . . Urameshi! The other ki, near Hiei, was Reikai's spirit detective . . .  
  
After the brief talk with Yusuke, Hiei sensed something was wrong . . . Hn. He hadn't *looked* at the stupid tape . . . it was just another case for the idiot ningen who had managed to get the best of him . . . Yukina . . . he thought, wondering suddenly where she could be . . . he hadn't seen her in a while . . . his Jagan eye glowed red under the white ward that covered it as he searched for her . . . crimson eyes closed, concentrating on finding her familiar spirit energy . . .they snapped open in shock. He couldn't place her . . . it was as though she had disappeared off the face of the earth . . . where was she?! He started panicking inside / . . . What has happened, that I can't even . . . no. / A chilling thought came to him. / Surely . . . surely . . . she isn't . . . could my only sister . . . be . . . dead? . . . NO! / Came the firmer thought. / I will find her . . . she must be somewhere . . . I'll search all three worlds if I must! /  
  
~Hiei.~ A soft, familiar alto voice appeared in his mind . . . / Kurama? . . . no . . . it's just another flashback of . . . what happened that night . . . when they had all been 'partying' . . . after managing to defeat the Four Saint Beasts . . . /  
  
~Hiei . . . are you there?~ The voice persisted, and now the youkai realized the kitsune was talking to him telepathically.  
  
~Hn. What do you want, Kurama.~ There was silence for a few moments, and Hiei used his Jagan to root out the fox's feelings . . . / Hn . . . seems to be battling with himself . . . there's concern in there, as well . . .and . . . something else . . . I can't place it . . . /  
  
~How is Yukina, Hiei?~ The fox asked casually . . . too casually.  
  
~Hn. What are you getting at, fox.~ Then he realized Kurama had spoken of his sister.  
  
~What do you know, Kurama. Where is she.~  
  
~Sumanai . . . I can't tell you. ~  
  
~Then why did you bring it up, baka kitsune.~ He commented bitingly. / Stupid fox! . . . I need to get back to searching for her . . . she'd better be all right . . . /  
  
~I just thought that you might want to reconsider . . .~  
  
~Hn! Reconsider what.~ / Hurry up, Kurama . . . I've got no time to waste . . . /  
  
~Well . . . about helping Yusuke with his newest case . . . Hiei.~ And with that final cryptic comment, Kurama's mental voice was gone. For a moment, the youkai allowed himself to imagine the kitsune . . . his soft, silky red locks . . . those expressive green eyes . . . / Wait . . . / he thought, thinking back on the recent conversation . . . / What did Kurama mean . . . how did he know Yukina was missing . . . / The truth clicked into place suddenly, and he cursed himself. / D—n . . . I'm just as much of a baka as the idiot himself (a.n./ 'the idiot' a.k.a. 'Kuwabara' ^-^). /  
  
He blurred away into the night . . . pinpointing Urameshi's unique spirit ki as he ran . . .  
  
/ . . . Yukina . . . I'm coming . . . /  
  
As he followed the reikai tantei's ki signature, he thought, smirking to himself. / Baka kitsune . . . you managed to bend the rules . . . and stopped just in time to keep them from breaking . . . I'll get you . . . someday . . . /  
  
/ Kurama . . . /  
  
Miles away, in spirit world, the fox smiled secretly to himself. He was very pleased that he had managed to help his friend while not . . . ahem . . . *quite* . . . breaking his promise to Reikai . . . and Kurama knew that Hiei would end up needing Yusuke's help . . . and vice versa . . . after all . . . *he* couldn't be there . . . the youko frowned slightly at his predicament. He hated just sitting around, useless, only here for Koenma to 'keep an eye on him.' He rather be out *there*, heading toward Tarukine's mountain stronghold . . . helping his friends fight and retrieve Yukina . . . who had no idea she was Hiei's twin . . .  
  
(a.n./ Yes, that was my attempt at explaining how Hiei found out about Yukina's kidnapping . . . err . . . demon-napping . . . because of her hiraseki-stone ice-apparition tears with Tarukine, when we first meet the Toguro brothers and when Kuwabara first fell in love with Hiei's sweet lil sis . . . and why Kurama said that he was 'confident' that Hiei would work with Yusuke (that's what he said in the English version , anyway . . .) . . . but . . . wha'd ya think? ^-^;;; Nevermind . . . well, on with the fic! ^- ^)  
  
Kashi sighed. School was such a bore without Kurama around. He had been there practically since her first day . . . and now . . . was gone. She sighed again . . . thinking back to the strange predicament they had been in a few months ago . . . and blocking out the teacher she had been stuck with for her last period subject. Before allowing her thoughts to drift back, she mused at how she was failing geometry. / Who cares about some baka ningen class, anyway . . . /  
  
She frowned, finally remembering . . . she was going to die, that much was clear . . . but she didn't want to endanger Kurama, as well . . . she couldn't stand to do THAT. She didn't want to leave, either . . . the vixen puzzled over the situation for the entire class period, completely oblivious to the snickers around her when the teacher would call on her to answer some dull problem. She had more important things to worry about . . .  
  
After school, instead of heading home, Kashi took a turn and found herself at the Minamino residence. Looking up at the common, nothing-special house of her lover, she sighed. Kurama wasn't here . . . she couldn't sense his ki . . .  
  
Just turning to go, a dark breeze rustled around her and trapped her left wrist. Blinking, surprised, she looked down to see a pair of annoyed ruby eyes. Smiling slightly, her fox nature taking over, she teased him.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. Did you miss me?" A growl rumbled from down in his throat.  
  
"Yon'na. Kurama's back." Kashi smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei! I'll go see him, then." And she made to walk away, but was stopped by Hiei's hand still grasping her wrist. The kitsune-girl turned back, annoyed, but stopped her retort when she saw the look in his eyes. The normally hardened, cold, unfeeling gaze of the fire youkai showed a deep pain . . . she looked into his ruby depths, stepping closer, puzzled. He noticed this, and released her in an instant, blurring away without a word. She sighed, leaning against a tree for a moment . . . pondering the look in his eyes . . . it reminded her somewhat of . . . Kurama. Then it hit her.  
  
Hiei had given her 'the look' . . . a look so uncannily like the one youko Kurama had given her in the demon world . . . when she had been on the bed where she would die . . . gazing mournfully down at her . . . pain and love both sketched equally into that normally emotionless face. Hiei was in pain . . . and in love at the same time. Her heart ached for him. She knew all too well what *that* felt like. Lying, helpless on that cursed bed, unable to soothe Kurama's worried mind, she had been kept silent . . . until simply withering away. Shaking her head clear of the sad thoughts, she wondered who the short Jaganashi was in love with . . . it couldn't be her . . . no, she hadn't known him long enough, and he most definitely *wasn't* attracted to her. Lost in her inner musings, the black-haired girl didn't notice, as the door handle to the Minamino house started to turn, revealing a smiling Kurama. His eyes danced over to her . . . and Kashi, sensing his gaze, brought her silver stare up to meet his green one.  
  
Realization dawned upon her as she took in the smiling, gorgeous redhead before her. Hiei loved *him* . . . Kurama. Her silver eyes suddenly widened with shock, remembering how awkward the two had acted a few months ago . . . during that late-night card game . . . Kurama, noticing her look of surprise, frowned, walking up to her and placing his arm around her shoulder in a comforting embrace, drawing her close. Her mind was still running like crazy, and she was stiff and unresponsive under his gentle touch. / Hiei . . . he's in love . . . with Kurama . . . why didn't I see it before!! BAKA!!!! / She felt Kurama's aura start to creep upon her, trying to soothe her . . . but then she remembered her dream . . . when their ki merged . . . pushing him away from her, she stepped backwards, hiding her sadness with anger.  
  
"Don't touch me!" His face changed from a caring smile to a small frown of puzzlement. He reached out for her, but she slapped the hand away.  
  
"I SAID don't TOUCH me, baka!" She fished around in her mind for a reason for her anger, trying to ignore the deeply hurt look the fox was giving her. Then it came to her.  
  
"You left! For three days, you just LEFT! Not one word! You keep doing this, youko! Well, I won't stand around and wait for you anymore! I'm DONE with you!" And she coolly turned on her heel, starting to walk away. But then she stopped. Two firm vines had entangled her lower legs. She attempted to get them free when Kurama strode in front of her, forcing her chin upwards with one hand so she could see the question in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you just say that, nazo kit—"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She shouted, using a few small, sharp leaves to cut the vines and stepping past him. "I'm NOT your property ANYMORE. Just LEAVE ME ALONE! It's OVER, Kurama!" He caught her right arm, and she glared back at him, fighting the tumult of emotions within her. / I'm . . . I'm hurting him . . . but . . . this is how it has to be. There's no other way I can . . . / a tear slipped down her cheek / . . . can say good-bye . . . forever . . . / He noticed the tear, and raised a hand to brush it away . . . and she almost allowed it. Then, determination flashing in her eyes, she slapped him with her left hand and pulled free of Kurama's loosened grip, running away into the night, trying valiantly to fight the ocean of tears that threatened to run down her face.  
  
/ Hiei . . . I've got to find him . . . Hiei . . . /  
  
Rikou snarled from his place in the tree. So close . . . he had been so CLOSE! If only that baka vixen had let the bandit embrace her for a few moments longer, Kurama would have been infected with the spirit-sickness as well . . . the redhead kitsune heard the growl, and immediately lashed his rose whip out at the stalker. The black-haired assassin jumped down from the tree, eyes glinting at the angered youko.  
  
"Who are you." Kurama said simply, though his eyes were burning with concealed sadness, the red, angry handprint still clear on his cheek . . . / No doubt it is still stinging . . . / Rikou thought with a wicked smile / And probably more so that it's from HER . . . /  
  
"I am Rikou." Unexpected recognition flashed in those green depths, and Kurama growled menacingly at him, remembering what Kashi had tried to stutter out in her most painful moment . . .  
  
(::flashback::)  
  
"Don't worry now, Kashi. We'll get you back to camp and—"  
  
"N—no . . ." Kurama stopped in mid sentence. "P—poi . . . son . . . Ri . . . rik—ah!" she grasped onto him as a wave of pain enveloped her, then her hand relaxed as the girl's voice grew fainter. "T—tired . . ." He shouted at her as loudly as he dared.  
  
"No! Kashi, listen to me! You can't fall asleep!"  
  
(::end of flashback::)  
  
"Are you . . . then . . . the one who poisoned Kashi?" The crimson-eyed killer laughed.  
  
"If you mean that w—re, Shika, then, yes, I am." / Oh, am I going to pay for this . . . / Rikou thought to himself as he saw unbridled anger glint behind those usually calm emerald eyes / But . . . at least I will have the last say . . . there's no escaping that spirit-sickness . . . / He blurred away into the darkness, smirking and calling behind him.  
  
"Follow me, if you dare, youko! I'll be waiting!" Without a moment's hesitation, Kurama raced after the mocking voice, rose whip held ready, and anger pulsing through his mind, clouding his thoughts to all but one objective . . .  
  
/ . . . I must kill him . . . /  
  
Kashi ran, calling out brokenly, all her pride dissolving.  
  
"Hiei! . . . Hiei, please! . . . Where are you! . . ." She ran, crying, unrestrained, through the city, getting odd looks or pitying glances from passers-by, finally coming to the park. Running past the familiar areas, she tripped over a root and fell, face-first, on the ground, crying her heart out . . . / I've caused him so much pain . . . I've left him . . . AGAIN . . . but . . . I'm too much of a danger to him . . . this . . . this THING inside me will infect him if we're together . . . I can't . . . I can't go back . . . I've got to . . . / A hand rested on her back gently. Surprised at being noticed, she raised her tear-stained face to look up to her left . . . and saw the fire youkai kneeling on the grass beside her, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What are you crying for, yon'na." Nearly at the end of her rope, and finally finding the one person she so desperately wanted to understand, she flung herself at him. Clearly surprised, he allowed her to cry into his shirt, soaking the dark fabric in a matter of minutes. Soon she pulled away, her broken pride returning, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sitting back, not looking at him.  
  
"Now, yon'na . . ." Hiei said when he was sure all her fits of sobbing were over. "What were you crying for." She looked at him now, silver eyes hard.  
  
"I'm leaving." Obviously, he was surprised. / What the h—l is she talking about . . . /  
  
"Nani." He stated, unsure of what he had heard.  
  
"I'm leaving." She repeated simply. His ruby eyes narrowed.  
  
"Doushite." She sighed, preparing to tell him everything.  
  
"Because I've caused Kurama too much pain, been infected with a Makai-born disease that will infect HIM if we get to close and not to mention the fact that some psychotic fox from my past is set on killing me for what I did to his brother." . . . . . . . Hiei just sat there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide . . . . . 0.0 . . . . . she had said this all very fast.  
  
"Nani?!" He said, finally recovering. She sighed.  
  
"You heard me. THAT'S why I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't leave!" He burst out uncharacteristically. "Kurama—"She interrupted him.  
  
"Kurama can't love me."  
  
"But . . . he does . . . and this will . . . hurt him . . . HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING THAT STUPID, BAKA!?!?!" She silenced him, leaf-sword held to his throat, eyes hard and cold.  
  
"Now listen to me. I'm only going to explain this ONCE. Kurama loves you. YOU will always stay by his side. *I* will be out of the picture, so you will have the kitsune all to yourself." Hiei's red eyes narrowed.  
  
"He doesn't love me, you baka yon'na, he loves you. And if you leave, he'll be so broken up about it that he'll push everyone away. No one else will have a chance at his heart because—"She cut him off, pressing the sword against his throat, drawing a small trickle of blood.  
  
"No. The only one who can get through to him is YOU, Hiei." She sighed, bringing both the sword and her gaze to the ground. "He'll get over me . . ." She whispered / . . . he *has* to . . . / she thought, praying to Inari . . .  
  
Hiei, however, was wondering about what she had said. / Does Kurama . . . really . . . care for . . . ME . . . ? /  
  
Kashi sighed. If she was going to end this HER way, it would have to be soon . . . she could feel the familiar burning sensation start to creep up on her again . . . / No . . . I will NOT die helpless and weak . . . never will I let THAT happen again . . . /  
  
"Hiei." She said softly, cupping his chin in her hand, bringing the ruby eyes full of confusion to meet hers as he tried to grasp the situation. She smiled. He could be so kawaii at times . . . he almost looked like a child, staring at her with those shimmering crimson depths . . . she shuddered slightly . . . his red eyes slightly reminded her of Rikou's foreboding ones . . . she forced the thought out of her head, whispering to the confused fire demon as she drew closer to him . . .  
  
"Give this . . . to Kurama . . . for me." And she kissed him gently on the lips. The fire demon's eyes widened, but before he could strike out in anger at being so violated (a.n./ hey, this is Hiei, remember . . . he has 'issues' with personal space *dodges objects thrown at her* ^-^;;) she pulled away, a foxy grin on her face.  
  
"Only . . . make sure YOU mean it." And after a moment she sighed, getting up and heading toward the forest.  
  
"Yon'na . . ." The fire youkai called after her. She looked back, and he was standing.  
  
"What are you going to do, vixen." She smiled sadly, calling to her plants and using a very 'Kurama-like' trick. They entwined his legs and he struggled against them, trying to slice them with his katana. It was no use. They were as strong as steel . . . just like the ones that guarded the entrance . . . to the two foxes' long-abandoned den . . . in the Makai . . .  
  
"Oh . . . and Hiei?" He looked back up at her, his confusion intensifying his fiery temper.  
  
"Nani, baka." She just smiled mournfully.  
  
"Don't let him come after me."  
  
"Hn." Kashi bowed her head in thanks, then turned away again, disappearing into the forest part of the park . . . clenching the 'death tree' seed she had stolen from Kurama in her left hand . . .  
  
/ D—n this vixen! / The youkai thought to himself, watching her walk away. / Kurama doesn't love me . . . he'll probably kill himself over this . . . / Hiei thought angrily. Then, another thought directly answered it.  
  
\ No . . . we'll pull him out of this . . . that yon'na had to have SOME sense in her . . . maybe . . . she was right . . . \  
  
/ You're WRONG, d—n it! Kurama only loves HER. /  
  
\ Still . . . what if she was right? \  
  
/ Hn. Shut up. / He ended the conversation with himself abruptly, trying to think.  
  
/ I'll figure this out . . . / A small smirk found it's way onto his face and he raised a hand to his lips, where the girl had kissed him a few moments ago. / After all . . . I've got to honor her request . . . it's the LEAST I can do . . . considering what SHE'S about to do . . . / Then Hiei noticed the two small wooden beads lying on the ground in front of him. He could just stare down at them, knowing the vines wouldn't allow him to move. He'd fall over, anyway, if he upset his balance . . .  
  
Kurama chased Rikou into a small grove of trees (a.n./ gee . . . I REALLY like forests, don't I? sorry!! ^-^;;). And the fight began.  
  
As anyone could have guessed, Kurama won. (a.n./ wow . . . THAT was a short battle . . . MUHAHAHAHA!!!! I STINK at fight scenes!!!! -_-;;;;;;;;;). Though, to say the least, the bandit DID have several wounds and cuts from the assassin's katana . . . Rikou sputtered up blood, knowing the end was near . . . / Well . . . I don't mind this ending . . . I'm a killer-for- hire, after all . . . / The deadly seed in the back of his neck began to sprout, rendering him frozen. Kurama walked up to him, whip ready, all kindness gone from his face. As the youko in ningen form raised his weapon to kill, Kurama spoke.  
  
"Tell me why you attacked Kashi . . . and I will make your passing swift." Rikou just started to laugh. Kurama's emerald eyes glinted gold as they narrowed even further. "Do you find death amusing?" The doomed assassin continued to chuckle.  
  
"Actually, I do. But that's not why I'm laughing."  
  
"Then why."  
  
"Because . . ." He coughed up even more blood, causing a dark stain on his black cloak.  
  
"Despite the fact that you will kill me . . . Shika will still be gone." Discarding his whip, Kurama grabbed him by the collar, pulling the crimson-eyed kitsune to within an inch of his face, and hissed at him.  
  
"What do you mean." Rikou laughed at him again, spraying a few drops of blood on the angered kitsune's face (a.n./ ewwwwwww!!!!!!).  
  
"It's a spirit-sickness. There's no cure, and she'll use the only thing she can to cure it. I think the b—ch's figured out that it will kill YOU if she let it . . ." Kurama growled and tightened his grip.  
  
"What are you talking about." But the red eyes started to glaze over, as a crooked smile found its way onto the dying fox's lips . . .  
  
"Why don't you go find her . . ." And he was dead. Disgusted, Kurama threw the corpse aside, calling on his death tree to devour any sign of the inhuman body. Kashi . . . he thought, trying to sense her ki . . . there . . . in the park . . .  
  
Hiei felt Kurama coming rapidly closer, and dropped his hand from his face abruptly. Soon the fox appeared on the path and, seeing him, ran over, not noticing the vines wrapped around Hiei's legs.  
  
"Hiei! What happened! Where's Kashi?!?" The fire youkai looked away.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said softly . . . too softly. Kurama's blood froze. / Oh . . . oh, Inari . . . / He thought / . . . she . . . she CAN'T be . . . /  
  
"Hiei . . ." He said in a softer voice, putting a hand under the youkai's chin so he would look at him. Startled red eyes met his deeply worried green ones. "Where is she?"  
  
Hiei, fighting the warming sensation Kurama's touch evoked from his stomach, tried to keep his eyes from flickering to the forest at their left. But it was no use. Kurama just kept staring at him, and those ruby orbs flickered over to the wooded area, if only for an instant. But, being the perceptive bandit that he was, the fox noticed this brief confession, and looked in the direction of the forest, sending out his ki and asking the trees if they saw anything . . . unusual . . . happening in their midst. But they didn't answer, something was blocking him from knowing . . . something . . . inhuman.  
  
Kashi sensed Kurama coming closer, and quickly put up a block, pouring her ki into the death tree seed she held. She wasn't as skilled with this kind of weapon as Kurama was . . . and that was fine. As soon as it sprouted, the red tree sensed that she was not its master, and began to devour her with its many mouths. She refused to cry out, as the branches pulled at her, each eager for their own bit of flesh, though she bit her lip. / I will NOT be thought of as weak . . . in my moment of death . . . / Then she felt the barrier shattering, and a very out-of-breath Kurama stepped into the clearing. Seeing the scene, he was frozen in horror. Realizing her last chance, she sent a mental message to him while giving up the last of her ki to the death plant, which was all it needed to devour her completely, releasing her into the peace of oblivion . . .  
  
/ Kurama . . . / He felt the echoes of her voice in his mind as tears formed in his eyes. / . . . look to your side . . . he . . . will always . . . be there . . . /  
  
*sniff sniff* Wasn't that sad? Poor Kashi . . . HEY! It's not like any of YOU will miss her . . . she's the 'block' that's been putting off Kurama & Hiei's relationship . . . *sighs* . . . but still . . . wait for the next chapter . . . (hey, if you don't like sad stuff, then don't read 'angst' oki?)  
  
BTW: 'oki' is my version of 'ok' ^-^;;; (yes, I know I'm weird)  
  
Next chappie up as soon as I can, I'm writing WIGT (Whenever I Get Time). See ya. 


	7. Part 7: Depression and Confession

Ok, I don't usually respond to reviews in this fic . . . but . . .  
  
Thanks and comments go out to . . .  
  
Princess Krystal01: This fic is . . . gloomier . . . than my CYOA with Hiei, don't ya think? (answers herself: well DUH!!! It's ANGST, remember!?! -_-;;;;;;; . . . )  
  
AyumeSakura: Really? You've NEVER read a fic with Hiei as the 'unrequited love'??? Hmm . . . that's odd. I distinctly remember my first Kurama/Hiei fic being like mine (in the respect that Kurama was completely clueless in the beginning . . . -_-;;) . . . *shrugs* but then, it was on a different site . . . oh, well . . . hope you like this, then . . .  
  
HEY!! Just saw your ch.6 review!! *beaming* Arigato!!! ^-^ I think you might like what Kurama does in this chappie . . . *mischievous smile and a wink*  
  
Volpe di Spirito: Thanks for sticking with it . . . I don't think Youko Starr likes my fic very much . . . *gets a little annoyed at youko starr . . . *  
  
( to the infamous) Youko Starr: . . . Well, ex—cuse ME if Kurama and Hiei didn't fall in love in the first chapter!!!!!! *glowers* . . . If you stuck with it, Miss 'is this a Kurama/Mary sue fic' and 'did you make a mistake in the summary', then you're proven wrong!!!!! . . . right HERE!!!!! In THIS chapter!!!!!! Hmph! (ok, sorry nice readers!! -_-;;;;;;;;; got a little annoyed there for a moment . . . ;;;;;;;;;; . . . sumanai and gomen!!!!)  
  
*sighs* Cicatrice: Ok, I like your 'Yukina' fic, and I know you're only trying to help, and so on, but . . . I didn't realize people could hate Kashi so much . . . I KNOW she's an OC, but I was just trying to write a fic where Kurama starts off as his normal self, finds someone he actually cared for as a youko in the past, then she's gone, and he turns to Hiei, realizing that he'll always be there for him, no matter what. *sighs again* Appreciate that you took the time to review, but . . . . . . they weren't fun to read. I know you're trying to help, and be as nice as you can, and I can tell you're being honest with me but still . . . your reviews stung a little. Ah, well . . . Kashi's gone, and I wrote most of this chapter before I read your reviews, anyway, so it's just the natual progression of my fic. Well, to people reading this little review response, and have NO IDEA what I'm talking about, let's move on to chappie number seven.  
  
Sidenote: As for my doing curses with little 'bleeping lines', that's just the way I am. I don't curse, so I can't bring myself to write and curse, either . . . I just do curses to intensify the moment, anyway . . . they just fit . . . and YES, h—l is a curse, Cicatrice. Or at least to me it is.  
  
I don't own yuyu, Kurama, Hiei..........or anything else related to either the show or the bishonens......*sighs*.....leave me be. I need all the money I can get . . . still got to go to college, after all . . . –Kita -_-;;........(I hate these disclaimer things......)  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita –– Part Seven: Depression and Confession  
  
Kurama sat at the desk in his room, trying to work on the homework Shiura-san had given the class that day. No matter that Kashi was dead; he still had a life. The redhead sighed. He remembered how all the girls had come to console him when he went to school the day after Saseka Kashi's unexpected and sudden death . . . everyone had been told she had been caught be many unidentified men, violated, then burned to hide the evidence. The only reason the police had believed 'Shuichi' was that he had shown them her earrings . . . Saseka-san had been heartbroken, knowing that his daughter never went anywhere without them, assuring the police that the Minamino boy was a good friend of his late daughter, and wouldn't harm her in any way. Thinking of the dead yon'na brought the tears back to his eyes, and he slumped down on the desk, arms folded in front, burying his head in them, the red locks falling around him . . .  
  
Hiei watched as his friend's shoulders began to shake . . . again. / He's been doing this every night for a week . . . baka kitsune . . . he can't keep blaming himself like this . . . / Sitting outside the always- unlocked window, in the tree by Kurama's room, the fire youkai had a good view of what was going on in there. Suddenly, on impulse, he flitted away and was in Kurama's room in a moment. Now he could hear, though it was barely audible in the silent house, the fox's quiet sobs, further muffled by his arms . . . without much thought he started to walk toward his friend . . . a very foreign emotion playing through his eyes . . . / . . . poor fox . . . he really misses her . . . that yon'na . . . /  
  
Kurama's trained ears picked up footsteps in the room behind him . . . quiet . . . slow . . . but definitely there. For some reason he didn't feel threatened . . . but pushed the thought aside as arrogance. With a little difficulty, he managed to suppress his soft crying until it had completely faded away . . . then he was aware that the person was standing right behind him.  
  
"Hn. You'll make yourself sick, baka kitsune." Relief swept over him as he raised his head, recognizing the voice . . . then registered the familiar scent and youki he had been too distracted to focus on. / Dark fire . . . pine trees . . . rain . . . Hiei . . . / Kurama tensed slightly as he felt a warm hand rest lightly on his left shoulder.  
  
"Fox . . ." said Hiei, apparently deeply immersed in thought . . . the redhead turned to face the shorter demon, the Jaganashi's hand still on his shoulder. He seemed to be battling within himself over something . . . Kurama cocked his head, frowning slightly, then raised his right hand and rested it tentatively on Hiei's, wanting to comfort his friend . . . though . . . he thought to himself . . . / . . . is that the only reason I'm— . . . . I wonder . . . /  
  
"Kurama." Hiei said firmly, his confidence bolstered from the kitsune's gentle touch, able to now meet the emerald gaze. "I've got something for you." Seeing the slight surprise in those green depths, the youkai lost his nerve and walked over to the window, arms folded in an unconsciously defensive position, staring out into the darkness. / . . . give this . . . to Kurama . . . for me . . . / the vixen's words echoed in his head . . . / . . . only . . . make sure YOU mean it . . . Baka yon'na! What had she meant?! Did she . . . had she suspected something . . . ? / He growled. / Curse those kitsune! They're too d—n smart for their own good . . . or anyone else's! . . . Although . . . / he admitted to himself / . . . Kurama's an exception . . . but he's half-ningen, after all . . . / He heard a chuckle from somewhere behind him.  
  
'What's the matter, Hiei? A thought not to your liking?" Kurama's amused voice commented . . . he had heard the growl. The half-koorime turned, arms still folded.  
  
"Hn. No. I'm just trying to think of the best way to give it to you." The fox's green eyes sparked with mirth.  
  
"Well, the simplest answer is often the best, you know." He thought to himself, still chuckling inwardly. / . . . .what's he referring to? . . . I've never known Hiei to give anyone ANYTHING . . . other than a scar . . . what could he be talking about? . . . /  
  
"Hn." Hiei smirked. He couldn't help but be amused at the situation, though for a very different reason than Kurama. / Baka kitsune. He's no idea . . . probably thinks it's some ningen object . . . . well . . . he DID say the simplest way would be the best . . . / The fire youkai appeared in the blink of an eye in front Kurama, who was still sitting, though sideways, on the chair at his desk. Because the fox was sitting, he actually had to look up to meet the Jaganashi's gaze. Hiei eyed him, the smirk still on his face.  
  
"Are you sure, fox?" Kurama was puzzled, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Yes, Hiei. I'm quite sure." The fire youkai's smirk broadened, and he leaned in so their eyes were at the same level . . .  
  
"Fine. Here it is—"Very suddenly, without warning, Hiei locked lips with Kurama. A warm feeling fluttered up from his lower stomach, sending a tingling sensation throughout his whole body . . . / Hn . . . / he thought as he found himself putting a hand around the fox's neck, then pushing with more force against the kitsune's mouth . . . / this feels . . . . nice . . . . . . . perhaps . . . that vixen wasn't such a baka after all . . . /  
  
Kurama's green eyes widened with shock as he felt the koorime cut off his air. The fox was so surprised, he wasn't able to move. Those few moments allowed the Jaganashi to put an arm around him and push himself more eagerly against Kurama's lips . . . / . . . w . . . wh . . . what? . . . what's Hiei doing? . . . is this . . . what he was talking about . . . ? / His first reaction wasn't utter disgust . . . or even pity, for that matter . . . instead . . . / . . . What's this feeling . . . the feeling that everything's . . . finally . . . . . . . . . . right . . . ? . . . do I . . . really . . . ? /  
  
Hiei, upon receiving no response (a.n./ and running out of breath -_- ;;) broke the kiss, but kept his hand around Kurama's neck, looking straight into those emerald eyes so full of . . . shock. Yes, shock. Shame and embarrassment threatened to engulf him, but he couldn't pull away from those green depths . . . / . . . let Kurama say what he will . . . I was only . . . granting that yon'na . . . her last request . . . nothing . . . . . . nothing more . . . / He began to withdraw, finally able to take his gaze to the floor and slowly starting to remove his fingers from where they had become entangled in the kitsune's red locks . . .  
  
"G—gomen . . . Kur—"For the second time that night, a demon was caught off-guard. Now crimson eyes grew large as the redhead returned the kiss, rising from the chair and leaning into the surprised fire demon. Unfortunately, the two overbalanced and fell to the floor, Kurama on top. However, they had been through many battles, and one little fall was nothing to them . . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ -_- Ok, in case any little kiddies are reading this........you stop right NOW. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I MEAN IT!!! People under 13 . . . STOP READING!!!!! Grrr!! ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ You better be 14 or over now . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ If you aren't I could get in trouble . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Ok, hopefully this is a more MATURE audience . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Though it's not a lemon, it's still . . . ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Ok, I'm done with censoring. You were warned. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei felt the soft, warm weight of Kurama's elegant form lying on top of him . . . they still hadn't broken the kiss. Then he felt the kitsune's tongue come out, slowly moving along his lower lip . . . acting on instinct, the koorime opened his mouth slightly, and felt a wave of fire wash over him as Kurama's tongue explored his mouth . . .  
  
Partly excited . . . partly happy . . . Kurama's arms tightened around the fire demon, holding him closer. His years as a youko came back to him . . . but this time it was different. This time . . . he actually CARED how the other person felt . . . and the kitsune wanted Hiei to feel loved . . . he knew his friend's past was ANYTHING but tender . . . . . . the koorime's skin started to burn . . . his own tingled when they touched . . . and Kurama instantly hated the fact that Hiei wore a long, black cloak at all times . . . right now only the Jaganashi's neck and face were available to him.  
  
They both parted for air, and Kurama, slightly out of breath, whispered to the youkai . . .  
  
"Hiei—" Crimson eyes locked onto him, and the kitsune felt a wave of emotion overcome him . . . he had to kiss the kawaii little fire demon . . . again . . . repetitively . . . but . . . Kurama forced the impulse down.  
  
After the kitsune drew away from his face a little, Hiei spoke, his hardened eyes hiding all emotions.  
  
"What, fox." Without a word Kurama rolled off the youkai to lie, face- up, next to him (a.n./ on Hiei's left side, incidentally). There was silence for a few minutes . . .  
  
Hiei stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought . . . / He . . . he kissed me. Does he love me, then? No . . . probably just overcome with grief . . . that's got to be it . . . he thought I was . . . HER . . . / He growled. / I hate that yon'na . . . /  
  
Kurama's green orbs were distant, as well . . . / Does he . . . feel this too? These emotions . . . I know he feels . . . can feel . . . love . . . there's no other word for what he shows toward his sister . . . but . . . does he feel it for me? Why did he kiss me . . . why . . . it was . . . so . . . unexpected . . . but it felt right . . .  
  
Why did it feel right? Why did he kiss me . . . it broke the spell I was under . . . the spell that had kept me blind . . . until now . . . to how HE felt toward me . . . /  
  
Kurama spoke first, softly.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" The fire youkai didn't move an inch, but his eyes flickered over to the side, to look at Kurama. / Should I tell him? . . . Kurama . . . that I . . . / He shook himself mentally, shifting to lie on his right side, looking at the wall, facing away from the fox. / No! . . . he doesn't love me . . . then . . . . why did he return my kiss . . . ? /  
  
"Hiei?" The youkai glanced back over his shoulder. Kurama had turned on his side, as well, but was facing him, and one hand was rising slowly toward him . . . the Jaganashi watched it for a moment, entranced as it drew closer to his shoulder . . . but shook himself free at the last minute.  
  
Kurama blinked, then looked up. Hiei was standing by the window, preparing to jump out. The kitsune stood as well, and took a few steps toward the fire demon.  
  
"Hiei . . ." The fire demon graced him with a look of arrogant indifference. Kurama sighed, letting his hand drop. / Apparently . . . he's back to acting like himself . . . /  
  
"Hn." Hiei commented, bringing the green gaze back to him. Kurama furrowed his brow slightly . . . / There's . . . something . . . in his eyes . . . it . . . softens them . . . somehow . . . is it . . . what I thought it was, then? . . . ai . . . ? / Then, in a whisper that was most un-Hiei-like, the shorter demon spoke.  
  
"I'll be back, kitsune." And he was gone in a moment.  
  
Short chappie I know . . . (well . . . shorter . . .) . . . sorry if the plot's kinda slow . . . just moving at my own pace . . . I've got to update my other fic, as well . . . *many sweatdrops* Oki, well . . . I'm done (for now). ^-^ Bye.  
  
'Japinglish' is the mix of Japanese and English used by so many fanfiction authors on the Internet. Basically, it's found whenever the writer sticks a Japanese word into their mostly-English fic. (like gomen, nani, doushite, arigato, kawaii, kitsune, baka, etc.) 


	8. Part 8: Burning Questions

Don't own yuyu.  
  
So it's appreciated if you don't sue.  
  
Arigato, minna-san! Gomen nasai Youko Starr, I'd really thought you'd stopped reading......you'd stopped reviewing, anyway.........WARNING-there will be a complete moment of randomness up ahead.........  
  
Pie jesu domine......dona e-is requiem.................WHACK  
  
Pie jesu domine.........WHACK  
  
Dona eis requiem.................WHACK  
  
^-^;;;;  
  
Ok, just so you don't think I'm COMPLETELY insane, that was from 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'.............^-^;;;;  
  
Moving on........ on with the fic!! ^-^;;;;  
  
(gomen, minna-san.........I needed a moment of complete randomness......^-^;;; you just happened to be the lucky people that experienced it......heehee......^- ^;;;;;;;;)  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita –– Part Eight: Burning Questions  
  
He had been staring up at the ceiling . . . then he closed his eyes and sighed . . . there was nothing to do . . . but sleep . . .  
  
Far away, another was just staring at the stars . . . . wondering . . . thinking of the strange event that had occurred almost a week ago . . .  
  
/ Hiei . . . / The redhead thought wistfully, before his consciousness drifted away . . .  
  
/ Kurama . . . / The short youkai absently wondered . . . before sleep took him, as well . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara attacked the demon, but the slimy creature dodged it, extending razor-sharp and lightning-fast tentacles at the leader of the spirit detectives . . .  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama cried, bringing his whip down and cutting off most of the ones coming from the front . . . Hiei whipped around behind the black-haired leader, kneeled down, and brought out a leg, tripping him . . . which caused the tentacles to shoot harmlessly above the both of them . . . the squishy limbs were soon cut up by Kurama's trademark rosewhip . . . Kuwabara ran in from the left, cutting and slashing like the mindless idiot he was (a.n./ sorry, Kuwa fans!! But he IS a baka ^-^;;;), and the creature soon turned its attention to this new attacker . . .  
  
Bad idea.  
  
The youkai had left itself open to the other three, and there was a loud shout as the spirit detective released a Rei Gun at it . . . miraculously it dodged most of the blast . . . although it's entire right side was blown away.  
  
And still it came.  
  
Tentacles shot out in all directions, pinning Kuwabara and Yusuke to trees. Kurama cried out, turning as a reflex to watch his friends get pinned against the trunks, knocked unconscious . . .  
  
"BAKA KITSUNE!" He heard suddenly, then was slammed against the ground . . . hearing the sound of displaced air above him . . .  
  
WHOOOSH . . . . . the blade-like tentacle that had been meant to spear him sliced through the tree directly in back of him (a.n./ NO, it was NOT one of the trees Yusuke and Kuwa were pinned to.....-.-;;). Kurama looked down at himself . . .  
  
Hiei was lying on top of him, his head buried in the kitsune's shirt . . .  
  
Fighting down the impulse . . . / Why isn't he moving?!? This is NO time or place to . . . /  
  
Then he noticed the blood leaking into his shirt from the other, and cursed silently. / K'so . . . when did THAT happen?!?? / The sound of the falling tree brought him back, and he looked up quickly to see the already- weakened youkai trying to slink away. He growled under his breath.  
  
"Coward . . ." He tried to get up to follow the demon, but Hiei's form clung to him . . .  
  
"K . . . kur . . ama . . ." Sighing, the fox rose, scooping the youkai up in his arms as he stood.  
  
Botan suddenly appeared, flying down to him on her oar, a worried look on her face . . .  
  
"Kurama! What happened? Where's Yusuke?!?" He called out to her, indicating the trees where they were pinned to . . .  
  
"They're over there . . . the youkai had luck on his side today . . . for now . . ." He muttered the last part under his breath . . . Botan caught the murmured confession, though, and her pink eyes widened.  
  
"Kurama . . . you're not going AFTER him, are you? Aren't you—"  
  
"I'm fine, Botan. You should tend to the others. I'll be back shortly."  
  
"But—Kurama—"He deposited the fire youkai on the ground, against a tree, and then took a seed out from his hair. Giving Botan a reassuring smile, he turned and ran off into the forest, thinking while he transformed the harmless seed into a whip . . . / . . . I've got to get that youkai NOW . . . before he can recover . . . /  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei stirred in his sleep, slightly aware that he was . . . missing something . . . someone's . . . warmth . . . against his own . . .  
  
The crimson eyes shot open, taking in his surroundings. Botan was nursing a semi-conscious Yusuke . . . though the baka (a.n./ you should ALL know who I mean, but in case you don't, it's Kuwa ^-^;;;;;) was still out cold. Then the fire demon realized something was missing . . . he quickly checked the scene again, looking for the redheaded fox . . .  
  
Noticing the youkai's jerky movements, Botan looked up to find him awake. She had bandaged his wound first, because it had looked the most serious . . .  
  
"Good morning, Hiei!" She said cheerfully. His red gaze shifted to her, then narrowed in slight annoyance.  
  
"Where's Kurama." She sighed.  
  
"He took off into the forest . . . to go finish off that youkai, I suppose . . ."  
  
"What." Hiei said in an angry, curt tone, his temper sparking. / . . . baka kitsune . . . / Botan quivered a little under the fiery stare.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . he just LEFT . . . said he'd be back soon . . ." Hiei glared at her for a moment more, then stood, finding his katana in an instant . . .  
  
"HIEI! YOU can't go!!" He looked over his shoulder at her, the lightning-fast demon was already halfway across the clearing/battle ground.  
  
"Hn. Why not. Kurama did." She shook her head, eyes never leaving his defiant figure.  
  
"Kurama wasn't seriously injured! You ARE!" He just 'hn'ed, then turned his back on her and sped off into the forest . . .  
  
Botan sat back on her feet at being defeated . . . voicing her incredible annoyance at the now-absent Jaganshi . . .  
  
"Honestly! I just don't GET that guy!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama followed the slimy trail of the demon without much trouble, running through the forest with ease . . . vines parted for him, and roots moved slightly out of the way, making it so he wouldn't trip . . . he smiled to himself . . . it really was convenient, being a plant-wielder . . .  
  
He broke into a clearing, and instantly had to duck. The now-familiar tentacles snapped out of the tree he had just been standing in front of. Kurama brought up his whip and the fight began . . .  
  
The fox lashed out, the thorns cutting through the squishy mass like a knife through butter. (a.n./......uh......yeah...........a simile!! ^-^;;;........or is it a metaphor??? ^-^;;;;;;;....I THINK it's a simile, though.......heehee......^-^;;;;;; jus ignore me.........-.-;;;;)  
  
Tentacles dropped to the ground, and the creature, seemingly enraged, came at him. Surprised at the sudden attack, Kurama brought his whip up in defense, trying to cut through the mushy form attacking him . . . the whip went straight through, and the redhead fox was engulfed in the jelly-like substance. He blacked out briefly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei followed the trail Kurama had gone down only minutes before. He burst into a clearing, finding the unconscious kitsune floating inside of the youkai, red hair fanning out in an eerie shroud . . . almost like he was . . . in water . . . / K'so!! / The Jaganshi thought / What if he can't breathe?!?! Kurama!! / His last thought burst out of his mouth just as he came at the jellyfish-like youkai, brandishing his katana.  
  
"Kurama!!" Green eyes slitted open, then widened a little in recognition. The fox tried to move, but something inside of his captor reached out and stung him . . . the emerald gaze grew cloudy once more, and he drifted back into unconsciousness . . .  
  
"K'so!!" Hiei shouted, seeing the kitsune black out again. Being a youkai that acted more than he thought, the fire demon sliced the center of the creature wide-open, narrowly avoiding slashing Kurama, as well (a.n./ -.- perhaps only once, will I say this: BAKA HIEI!!!.......on with the fic ^- ^). Without hesitation, he pulled Kurama out of the jelly-like mass, flitting a safe distance away from the youkai.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama wake up!" He shook his friend's shoulders, but the fox's head just lolled back limply. / K'so . . . why won't he wake up?? . . . He can't be . . . / Anger surged through him, and he looked back over at the jelly-creature, setting the kitsune down gently and bringing his katana up . . . since no one was around, he muttered his thoughts aloud . . .  
  
"I'll KILL him . . ." But he hadn't taken one step, when something very unexpected happened. There was a glow deep within the creature, and Hiei tensed, thinking it was an attack. But he was wrong . . .  
  
In an explosion of vines, the squishy youkai was destroyed from the inside out. Crimson eyes blinked, then glanced down at the seemingly unconscious kitsune. A small smile found it's way onto the redhead's supposedly sleeping face, and Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
/ Baka kitsune . . . / He thought, bending down, knowing he couldn't carry Kurama back . . . it was a simple matter of size and weight.  
  
"Oi, fox! Wake up!" Slowly, green eyes that were twinkling with amusement cracked open, and the redhead's smile grew a little wider as he took in the slightly annoyed fire demon kneeling next to him.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Hiei?" The Jaganshi rolled his eyes again, but answered.  
  
"Baka kitsune. Get up, and let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the ningenkai, after all had been taken care of (a.n./ Yusuke and Kuwa returned home, Hiei and Kura going to the Minamino's, etc. ^-^;;); Kurama collapsed on his bed, rolling over a little so the Jaganshi could rest as well. Hiei just 'hn'ed and sat down on the floor in a dark corner, leaning against the wall, watching as the fox slept . . .  
  
*~K*~U*~R*~A*~'*~S*~-*~D*~R*~E*~A*~M*~* (*~D*~R*~E*~A*~M*~*) (a.n./ btw, this truly IS a dream......it just so happens Kurama is also half- awake, but isn't acting intelligently........know that sounds impossible, but what how smart would YOU be if you were half-asleep, hm? ^-^;;;)  
  
He was very content. Something was keeping him warm . . . something bubbling up from his stomach area . . . then it burned. Clutching his body at the sudden pain, he gasped. It was burning . . . burning all through him. K'so . . . the venom . . . his staggered thoughts realized . . . as another wave of pain shot through him, causing him to cry out . . .  
  
*~B*~A*~C*~K*~-*~T*~O*~-*~R*~E*~A*~L*~I*~T*~Y*~* (*~R*~E*~A*~L*~I*~T*~Y*~*)  
  
Hiei started awake, hearing his fox's cry of pain, though wondering for a fleeting moment why he was referring to the kitsune as HIS, as he flitted over to the tormented youko, bending over the bed. Kurama was shivering and sweating, a strange combination . . . curled up, his arms covering his stomach . . . the Jaganshi touched Kurama's arm gently, and shook him lightly . . .  
  
"Kitsune . . . wake up . . ."  
  
*~D*~R*~E*~A*~M*~*  
  
Kurama flinched at the sudden touch at his arm, but then recognized the familiar ki . . . Hiei . . . he called out weakly . . . craving for the comfort of his . . . friend? . . . or was he something more . . . something . . . stronger . . . he reached out blindly, hoping to find the warmth of the youkai he knew so well . . . and perhaps . . .  
  
*~R*~E*~A*~L*~I*~T*~Y*~*  
  
"H—hiei . . . "The fire demon heard him whisper . . . then a hand grabbed his arm with shocking strength and pulled him onto the bed. Surprised, the fire youkai felt the moistness on Kurama's skin, the Jaganshi's cloak having been discarded when he had followed Kurama to the kitsune's house . . . the elegant arms enfolded the fire demon in a shaking embrace, forcing the Jaganshi closer . . .  
  
*~D*~R*~E*~A*~M*~*  
  
Kurama sighed in relief as the warmth from another's body seeped into him, dulling the burning fire that was coursing through his veins . . . and found a soft pillow directly in front of his face . . . he buried his face in it . . . it was very pleasant . . . the pillow carried the scent of . . . evergreens . . . and rain . . . (a.n./ ^-^;;;; yes, I KNOW that's right from my CYOA fic w/ Hiei.......^-^;;;;.......heeheehee......)  
  
*~R*~E*~A*~L*~I*~T*~Y*~*  
  
The Jaganshi felt Kurama nuzzle into his hair, and decided to take advantage of the moment . . . who KNEW what Kurama was going to do when he woke up . . . tentatively, the fire youkai put his arms around the kitsune, resting his head against the other's chest . . . the damp shirt was a bit uncomfortable, but with a small burst of ki Hiei quickly dried the clammy fabric . . . before succumbing to sleep . . . and following the kitsune into oblivion . . .  
  
Ohhhhhh boy. What's gonna happen when Kura wakes up?? ^-^;;; Wait for the next chappie to find out, and......wha'd you guys think? Reviews are appreciated. ^-^  
  
Oh! Btw, the reikai tantei were assigned a new case involving the jellyfish- demon-thingy when this fic began. ^-^;;;; Sorry I didn't mention that before.............^-^;;;;;;;;;; Bye!  
  
-Kita  
  
OH!!  
  
PS-  
  
You remember that very PATHETIC fight scene between Rikou and Kura? (a.n./ ^-^;;;;;;;;..........remembering the sadness of the scene......heeheehee.......-.-;;;;;) Well, this was my attempt at a BETTER one. ^-^;;;; Gomen for the other!! ^- ^;;;;;;;  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Part 9: Confusion Blooms

Yes, minna-san, all your reviews on the last chapter were very nice and I appreciated them.  
  
On with the fic, because I'm not feeling insane or random today . . . . . . . ^-^;;;;  
  
The Roots of a Rose by Kita –– Part Nine: Confusion Blooms  
  
Kurama shivered in his sleep for a moment, but almost instantly the cold was chased away . . . . his consciousness began to return . . . . slowly . . . . the fox began to wake up . . . becoming a bit more aware of his surroundings.  
  
/ . . . . . hmm . . . . . is it morning already? . . . . . . I feel sore . . . . a dull ache in my stomach . . . . . . . . . oh, right . . . . I was in pain yesterday . . . . . from that youkai? . . . . /  
  
Something shifted in his bed, and Kurama was vaguely aware that it wasn't him. His half-awake mind began to wake up more as he realized there was something soft in his face.  
  
/ . . . . mmm . . . . warmth . . . . . /  
  
He cuddled closer to the object, which, in his mind, was a pillow. Strangely enough, this caused something to tighten around his back . . . almost like . . . it was embracing him . . .  
  
Still not fully awake, Kurama took a deep breath of the softness.  
  
/ . . . . mmm . . . smells like pine . . . . /  
  
His eyes snapped open, finding nothing but black. After quickly drawing his head away he looked down.  
  
/ . . . Hiei . . . /  
  
The Jaganshi's face was right against his chest, snuggled up against his shirt. The compact yet muscular arms were wrapped around the kitsune . . . Kurama then realized that his own were holding the fire demon . . . very closely to himself, he might add . . . and next the fox did the most unimaginable thing in the world for the great youko, the legendary bandit, that was both cunning and cruel . . . to do—  
  
He blushed. (a.n./ ^-^;;;; heehee! ^-^)  
  
Kurama felt the heat rise to his face, and knew that it was slowly turning a dark shade of pink. He needed to get away . . . before Hiei woke up . . . he started to blush more furiously when thoughts of what sight the fire demon would wake to flittered into his mind . . .  
  
Moving back to see how possessively the Jaganshi had embraced him, the fox surprisingly found the strong arms loosening as he pulled away . . . curious as to the reason, but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth (a.n./ ooh, look!! a cliché!! ^-^;;;;), Kurama quickly but quietly got out of bed, and headed toward the bathroom connected to his bedroom . . . his mind so flustered that he forgot to bring a change of clothes for the day with him.  
  
Hiei sighed when he heard the water running. / . . . I'm such a baka . . . / he thought as he rolled over on his back, left arm rising to rest on his forehead . . . as the crimson eyes stared profoundly into the ceiling . . . he'd known right when Kurama had been awake, of course . . . well, mostly—he HAD been awake ever since the kitsune had nuzzled into his hair, that much he was sure of. Then he'd felt Kurama's body heat rise slightly, and it hadn't been from his own ki that was keeping the fox warm . . . next the kitsune had pulled away, and he had let him, not wanting to keep his love from whatever task he had to—  
  
His mental thoughts stopped abruptly.  
  
/ . . . wait a minute . . . whoever said Kurama was my LOVE . . . / then he found that annoying little voice in his head answer him.  
  
\ Why you did, of course! Who else? \ He growled.  
  
/ Not YOU again. Can't you just shut up and leave me alone?!? /  
  
\ Nope. \ It replied cheerfully. \ Look, just because you've fallen in love with him and aren't willing to admit it—\  
  
/ I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! / He heard the voice chuckle.  
  
\ Of course you are! Hey, it's MY problem, too . . . if you can't admit you've got feelings for the guy, even just to yourself. \  
  
/ . . . hn . . . /  
  
\ HaHA! Now I KNOW I'm right! You only say THAT when you haven't got a comeback. \  
  
/ Hn. Baka, if I DO anything, it'll upset this partnership we've got going. /  
  
\ . . . . but . . . aren't you wondering . . . why he cried out for you in his sleep? \  
  
/ . . . Hn. No. /  
  
\ But . . . he called your name . . . then embraced you . . . don't you think that means ANYTHING? \  
  
/ . . . Hn. No. / He heard the other mental half sigh in exasperation.  
  
\ You're IMPOSSIBLE. Look, I'VE got no problem with us falling in love with the fox . . . but you should at least TELL him. Then we won't have to worry about it anymore. \  
  
/ Hn. Shut up about the stupid thing; and go away. /  
  
\ Fine . . . \ The slightly annoyed voice faded into nothingness, leaving him to his former thoughts . . .  
  
(a.n./ NO, Hi-kun is NOT crazy. Haven't you ever had an argument with yourself; just in your own little mind? Where you argue BOTH points of view that are possible?.......I have. So I decided to put this scene in......I have a feeling that EVERYONE has this kind of argument at some point........hopefully......^-^;;;;;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama dried his damp hair, furiously moving the fluffly cloth back and forth. Finished at last, he took the towel away, and almost burst out laughing at the sight of his normally elegant red hair looking frizzy and sticking out in odd places. He managed to contain himself, then tied the white towel firmly around his waist and started searching around for his brush . . .  
  
Many minutes later . . . (a.n./ ^-^;;;)  
  
Ok, the tangles were out. His red locks were behaving themselves now, looking soft and natural as they usually did (a.n./ no, he does not use hair gel -.-;;;).  
  
He searched around the bathroom for his clothes . . . only to find that there WERE none. He blushed a little when he realized he would have to go back into the room . . . where Hiei was. Kurama found it highly unlikely that the Jaganshi was still asleep . . . and he had nothing but a towel on, leaving his chest exposed. / Strange . . . / he thought, while going over to crack open the door, to see if the fire youkai was awake . . . / . . . I've never been so nervous about this kind of thing with Hiei before . . . normally it wouldn't be such a big deal . . . / . . . he peered out into the room through the cracked-open door, finding, with great surprise, that the Jaganshi was on the bed . . . and STILL ASLEEP!! Hiei was lying in the same position he had been when Kurama had left (a.n./ YES, the SAME position......sneaky lil Hiei! ~-^). A sweatdrop appeared on the fox's head when the fire demon's relaxed and open breathing reached his ears. Not able to keep the amused smile off his face, Kurama watched him sleep for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to his closet, picking out his mandatory magenta-colored school uniform. He was strolling casually back to the bathroom, and had just laid a hand on the doorknob, when a voice from the bed spoke out suddenly.  
  
"Hurry up, fox—I don't want to pretend that I'm asleep ALL MORNING." Blushing furiously, and glad that Hiei couldn't see his face, Kurama sped into the bathroom, closing the door securely behind him. / So Hiei had been awake, had he . . . . / he thought as he changed . . . / I'm . . . surprised . . . I don't feel . . . violated . . . /  
  
When he entered the room again, Hiei was sitting on the window sill, looking out into the rain. He sighed at the inclement weather conditions. The walk to school was going to be a LONG one . . . (a.n./ btw, the phrase 'inclement weather conditions' is what my school always says whenever we have lots of snow, or rain, or a tornado is coming up the coast......^-^;;;;; it just sounded so funny I had to put it in!! ^-^).  
  
"Hn. It's about time. What do you DO in there, fox." Kurama chuckled and walked over to stand at Hiei's side, looking out into the rain as well.  
  
"Many things, Hiei. Some of which will never be known." (a.n./ and I'M going to tell you!! ^-^......later!!!! Muahahaha!!!.........::gets hit on the head by numerous objects from annoyed readers....and is now swirly- eyed::........@.@.........oro.......)  
  
"Hn." They stared out the window for a few minutes, each silently aware of the other's presence. Hiei, as uncharacteristic as it may sound, broke the silence first.  
  
"Kurama." The redhead shifted his gaze away from the rain to look at the short demon sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" Still not turning his head around to face the fox, Hiei continued.  
  
"I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Hm? What is it, Hiei?" He noticed little beads of sweat had started to accumulate on the fire demon's skin . . . / . . . that's curious . . . Hiei HATES moisture . . . of ANY kind . . . /  
  
"I . . ."Kurama bent down to the eye level of the short, seated youkai.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" Said demon was now sweating more profusely, and had started to stutter a bit.  
  
"I . . . think—"Kurama leaned down closer to the Jaganshi, trying to see his face . . .  
  
:: . . . a dramatic pause . . . ::  
  
"Shuichi, dear! Breakfast is ready!" Kurama anime fell, but called down to his mother when he had recovered a moment later.  
  
"Hai, kaasan! I'll be down in a moment!" He heard something that sounded close to a laugh behind him.  
  
"Hn. Baka kitsune." Said 'idiot' looked down at his friend and raised an eyebrow in feigned annoyance/amusement. Hiei opened the window to make a quick getaway, but Kurama managed to catch the lightning-fast apparition's sleeve, forcing him to stay. When Hiei turned his head to face the fox, the crimson eyes were met with a warm smile.  
  
"You're welcome to come back . . . it's interesting when you're here." The red eyes widened a little in surprise, then were veiled again.  
  
"Hn. Like I would ever come back to some ningen house." Kurama smiled politely, knowing to take that as a 'yes'. He let go of the black fabric and Hiei disappeared without another word. Sighing a little, Kurama closed the window, making sure that the latch wasn't locked. He wandered downstairs . . . wondering all the way . . .  
  
/ He can be so cold at times . . . but at others . . . so kawaii . . . maybe I DO feel that way about him . . . / Kurama chuckled to himself at the thought of Hiei 'sleeping' on his bed as he sat down across from Shiori (a.n./ that's his mother's name, if ya don't already know ^-^;;;). He gave her a cheerfully reserved smile.  
  
"Ohayo, kaasan. This looks wonderful . . . arigato." Shiori beamed back at him, though slightly wondering why he seemed so distant this morning . . .  
  
"Do itashimashite, Shuichi-chan. Now eat. You've got to head out for school soon." He smiled at her again, though this time it was slightly softer.  
  
"Hai, kaasan. I know."  
  
The end of another chappie! ^-^  
  
Sorry, I don't exactly have a lil 'ending thing' so you know what the chapter's over and my comments begin.......gomen!! ^-^;;;  
  
Anyways.....I know this was kinda short, but I have to write for my other fic as well....and the thought that I shouldn't leave you hanging again took over, so I gave you this nice lil update. I think the next chapter may start off with Kura-kun coming home from school on this same day, but who knows!! ^-^;;;;;;; My ideas come, go and change as fast as liquid fire (if there actually IS such a thing as liquid fire....not counting lava, though........^-^;;;;;;).  
  
- Kita out ^-^ 


End file.
